One Heart, Two Souls
by Sayori Hollyhood
Summary: After the final judgement Li returns home to China, leaving Sakura and everything surrounding her behind. WHen he returns five years later to face what he left. how will he deal with another man being in the picture?  recently updated
1. Perspective

During the "final judgment" Li confessed his feelings to Sakura. And as faith would have it, Li needed to return home to China. Even though they weren't together for a long period of time, the split up still had profound affected on both parties. Life goes on, so eventually they have to move on. When the series ended (anime), I believe they were 11 years old. This story takes place five years after the series and four years after the movie; making them 16 years old. I also want the readers to keep in mind that, this story is going to written in a non formal manner. Meaning it's a combination between a play/movie script meets a novel/story format. The dialogue may contain slang terms or not always be a complete sentence structure because my goal is as real as possible. As we all know, most people don't speak proper English at all times. Depending on the environment you're in or were raised in. If you have any questions please let me know. :: = actions

_Disclaimer: Don't own Cardcaptors/Cardcaptors Sakura. _

_Li Syaoran_ aka _Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura_ aka _Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo_ aka _Madison Taylor_

Chapter 1: Perspective.

This story begins at the Syaoran residents. Mei lin or cock blocker as, I like to call her, drops by to pay Li a visit; unexpected and unwanted like usual. After, entering the complex she headed for Li's sleeping quarters aka his bedroom and when she got there to her surprised his wasn't there. Being that she knew him so well, she put two and two together and walked out to the back of the house where she found him lying in a hammock, with one foot hanging of the side as, it rocked back and forth. She called out to him but no answer came. So in frustration, she walked over to the hammock and flipped him out of it and onto the floor

[**Mei lin**] Hey Li. How you doing?

[**Li**]:: signs before picking himself up off the floor:: What are you doing here? Better yet, just leave.

[**Mei lin**] Look, how many times do I gotta tell you before you understand that I don't like you that way. :: she then started to speak in a mocking type voice:: But, why are back here moping? Summer vacation just started, you should be out having fun.

[**Li**] Mei lin go away, come back tomorrow and bother me. Not, like you weren't planning on it anyway.

[**Mei lin**] Oh, I understand now. :: she sat down on the hammock next to him::

[**Li**] :: Huh. What are you talking about? :: Turned his head and looks at her in total confusion ::

[**Mei lin**] So have you heard from your girlfriend or her sidekick lately?

[**Li**] I don't have a girlfriend, so I don't know who you're talking about.

[**Mei lin**]You know exactly who I'm talking about? Sakura? :: she said in condescending tone :: Remember her.

Mei lin came at the wrong time as usual. And not only was he annoyed by her presence but seemed like she was going out of her way to annoy him. Mei lin knew Li better then he would like to admit. So, she could just look at him and tell what was wrong. If she knew he was thinking about Sakura, why would she talk about her? Was she purposely trying to add onto his pain or maybe she was making fun of him. Nah, she wouldn't do that to him, she understood how he felt better than anyone. She knew what it was like to love someone that you could never be with, how it felt to be rejected by the one you loved. Poor Li, he's as confused as ever.

[**Li**] Of course, I haven't talked to her. Why would I want too? :: he said with obvious irrational in his voice as he spoke :: Why do you even care?

[**Mei lin**] Liar, Man up and admit the fact that you like her. :: she looks at him :: You've known me, all our lives and you still can't trust me. Haven't we been through enough together already?

[**Li**] Alright… Damn, I still like her. Are you happy now? :: the enraged look on his face changed into embarrassed yet sadly expression ::

[**Mei lin**] Why don't you go and call her? It will help you feel a lot better. Besides, If it was me, I would want to know. So, go call her a call?

[**Li**] That's not gonna happen, regardless how bad I want to. So, just leave me alone and go home. :: he turned his attention to the pond that was located directly in front of them ::

[**Mei lin**] Why are you being so damn stubborn? Just here me out and let me help you.

[**Li**] You're calling me stubborn. Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? You never mind your business, that's why. :: He lets out a long sigh :: If I corporate, will you promise to go away.

[**Mei lin**] Today must be my lucky day. :: she responded happily but quickly mellowed down :: Yeah, you bet.

[**Li**] I tried calling her already and had no luck. I sent her a letter on more than one occasion. I left message after message. But nothing; She must hate me. And you know what I don't blame her. :: he had an intense look of sadness and as he spoke his eyes drifted towards the ground. ::

[**Mei lin**] And I though, she was a nice person. I guess I was wrong. :: She paused:: I have an idea.

[**Li**] Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this idea.

[**Mei Lin**] Why not go see her and personally?

[**Li**] I'll pass. But didn't we just make a deal? So beat it. :: Looks at her and then back to the pond ::

[**Mei lin**] Since,you wanna be stubborn. I'm make you listen the only way, I know how. :: she pushed him on the floor, grabbed him by his shirt collar and started to smacking him across the face; followed by his body being shaken up:: Just go see her and tell her how you feel. You can curse her out for all I care but you gotta do something. :: she stopped shaking him and dragged him over to the pond and shoved his face into the water::

Li was shocked but in all honesty, he was more than shocked dumbfounded was more like it. He wasn't expecting that to happen. Mei lin was high sprung but she never was this way with him. She was annoying but gentle and could be very over protective, at times to say the least. He was hurting but wasn't this anything he couldn't take. But he finally understood, just the dose he need to pull himself back together. But still, was dumping his head in the pond really necessary?

[**Li**] Alright, I got your point. :: he wiped the mud off his face and then shook and the clumps off of his hands:: But, was dumping my face in the pond really necessary?

[**Mei lin**] No, but that's the fastest way I could think of getting results. :: she gives a boastful smirk and then a smile, that shined of victory::

[**Li**] I'll go see her and sort these things out. :: he stands up while he's holding his cheek :: Never though, I'd ever say this. But, Thank You Mei lin.

[**Mei Lin**] Don't think me just yet.

[**Li**] Huh? Why not?

[**Mei Lin**] Your flight leaves tonight. :: she hands him a airplane ticket. All you need to do is, go pack. :: she stood up and left Li where he was sitting::

Mei ling already made plan and he played right into her little game. Kinda fucked up if you asked me but she did it with good intention. But to be honest, it really wasn't that much of a shock because Mei lin does everything with reason. So, she must be benefiting from it some home.

**I only made minor changes to this chapter. If you enjoyed or didn't, I would still like hear from you. **


	2. Reunion

I haven't seen card captor Sakura in years; I've tried my best to keep everyone in character. This is going to be some slight ooc moments but I'll try and keep them to a minimum. Expect some slang terms, foul language and non formal speech. Keep in mind that this is combination of my old chapter two and three together, so later updates may or may not be this long. So, enjoy while It lasts.

**Disclaimer**: I don't know own this anime.

_Li Syaoran _aka _Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura _aka_ Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor_

Chapter 2: Reunion

Even after Mei Lin left, Li sat there speechless staring at the ticket his cousin handed to him. He couldn't believe it, she set him but deep down he knew she meant well and was only trying to help him. He would have to thank her probably when he returned. He rose to his feet as a smirk appeared on his very face as he went inside to pack. It didn't take him long to gather everything that he need. He threw his backpack on his back and duffle bag strap over his shoulder as he walked over to his top draw to get his passport. Inside the passport, he found a envelope and a note address to him on the front. "Sorry, we can't be here to see you off but be safe and enjoy your trip. Love Mother". He smiled again once more before storing his envelop in his back for safe keeping; after that he was off.

One of his family servants or workers gave him a lift to the airport and saw him off. During his flight, Li was left along with his thoughts. He thought about Sakura, Madison and many adventures that brought them together. Considering all they been through together and how close they've become, it's hard to believe there was a point where he hated Sakura. Not because she did anything to him but because she was the one chosen by the cards by his ancestor. But then he became to see Sakura for who she really was and eventually fall for her. And before he knew it, the airplane made it's landing. And before he knew it, his mother's cousin stood there before him, and shortly after that they were on their way. As, they drove through time town, Li saw many familiar spots. And memories fluttered to his mind just as fast as his heart beat. Old boy was so deep in thought they when they parked in front of the house he didn't even notice. The best way I can explain his state of being dazed was comatose. Ok, maybe saying he was comatose was a bit much but I wanted you make sure that you got the point that I was making. The long trip finally took a toll on Li, as he found himself rolling out the car and following his cousin to the house. He was in such a drowsy state that he didn't even recall the path he took to get the room he was using. All he remembers was getting out of the car and then lying on the bed; almost instantly passing out.

When Li woke up he felt rejuvenated not only because he had a good night sleep but because he was one step closer to confronting Sakura. He showered and ate breakfast with cousin before heading back to his room. Li began to unpack his bag but found that his attention was elsewhere. Mei Ling's words playing over and over, "Why don't you go and call her? It will help you feel a lot better. Besides, If it was me, I would want to know" But eventually he gave in and decided to call her; Sakura his potential boo. Yeah I said it, so just deal with it. His nervously rose with ever ring but then it seized when someone answered the phone.

[**Tory**] Hello, Avalon Residents.

[**Li**] Is Sakura around?

[**Tory**] Nah, she isn't hear. Who's this?

[**Li**] Li, let her know I called.

[**Tory**] Alright, I'll tell her. :: he said as he ripped up the note that he jotted down ::

"Maybe, this time will be different" though Li. He waited around for a few hours and nothing. That's when he realized that he didn't leave a number. Bone head. He grabbed the phone and redialed her number. After, a few rings, the answering machine picked up. "Hey, Sakura this is Li. I'll be in town for few weeks, so call me back at +81 3 3567 1232" he said before handing out the phone. The afternoon and evening flew by, but no reply came. The next morning he woke up, showered and ate breakfast with his cousin before returning to his room like the day before. After the afternoon arrived, Li's mood dimmed and he started feeling stupid again. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do but he'd find something. Next thing he knew, he found himself across the street from her house. Wondering if she was there, he built up enough courage to go ring the door bell. I'll be damned he actually did it, about time he did though. But as faith would have it, she was nowhere to be found. So, Tory (Touya) answered the door. Just his luck, Li knew Tory never liked him much. Even after they became friend, he still was leery about Li. Then again, if some guy threatening my sister, I'd be leery about him.

[**Tory**] :: he looked down at him:: What do you want? If you're looking for Sakura, she's not here.

[**Li**] Do you know where I might be able to find her?

[**Tory**] No clue. But even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you.

[**Li**] Why not?

[**Tory**] I don't like you. I want you to keep away from my sister. So beat it.

[**Li**] what's that suppose to mean? Are you saying, I'm not good enough for her?

[**Tory**] You're a kid. So, I don't have to explain myself to you. Just say away from her. :: Tory slams the door in Li's face. ::

After having the door so rudely slammed in his face, he decided to go to a nearby park. To his surprise, the park was empty, not in a kid insight. He sat on the swing as a nice breeze flew by and out the surround swings in motion. He took that as his cue to begin swing back and forth as well. Blowing his hair back and forth with every stride he took his momentum increased but through the rushing wind he heard a familiar voice. I know what you thinking but it isn't her but her sidekick Madison. If you don't know who I'm referring to, the chick that use to supply Sakura with all her strange costumes and recorded it. I think, for blackmail purposes but who knows.

[**Madison**] L,i is that you?

[**Li**] :: He slowed the swing down and looked in the direction :: Madison

[**Madison**] :: She smiled and walked over where we was sitt:: Never though, I'd see you again. When did you get back?

[**Li**] Two days go.

[**Madison**] So, where's your fan club?

[**Li**] Haha, funny Madison. But, how are you doing?

[**Madison**] Different, ya know but still good. So, what brings you back?

[**Li**] Just visiting, I'm looking for Sakura. Have you seen her?

[**Madison**] Yeah, I just was with her a little while ago.

[**Li**] Are you serious? I've been trying to catch up with her since yesterday. My timing sinks.

[**Madison**] :: she releases a little chuckle:: Yeah, that sucks. How long are you going to be hear?

[**Li**] For a few weeks not really sure though…. Why do you ask?

[**Madison**] I 'm going out of town for a free days and Sakura is suppose to be tagging along.

[**Li**] Oh

[**Madison**] I need to get going but hopefully we have some time to catch up before you leave.

[**Li**] Sounds good, So I'll catch you later.

Madison waved goodbye and exited the playground, just as quickly as she entered. Li boy, sure has bad ass timing. Shortly after Madison exit Li took this opportunity to move from the swings to park bench in which is spent the reminder of his time. He thought about all the memories they created in this very park, this very spot. Before he knew it, night fall came around. Realizing there was not much else to do, he headed home. When he made it home, he found an empty house. His relative worked during the evening and wouldn't be home to early in the morning. Finding a plate of food waiting for him, he washed up and zapped his food in the microwave.

After eating his food, he washed his dishes and went outside to sit on the porch. The full moon illuminated in the dark and light of the sky and everything around them. The silence that hung around Li triggered his mind to drift in deep though. The conversation he had with his cousin Mei ling a few days ago kept popping in his head. The harder he tried to push it out of his mind, the longer the though lingered. "I'm acting like a love sick loser" Li thought to himself. He looked up at the moon and realized that it was raining. The heavy drops splashing in his face with the help of the wind that accompanied it. But Li, had made up his mind to go see her and the rain wasn't going to stop him. Without any hesitation Li took off to his destination. Poor Li, seemed like the closer his got the heavier the wind and rain became. He ran and ran until he couldn't run any future and had no choice but to walk the rest of the way. But he finally reached her house, a trip that seemed to take forever. Instead of knocking, on he walked around the backside of her house. Standing under her window, he called out to her but because of the thunder that was going on in the background it made it difficult to call to her loud enough. He picked up a few pebbles off the cement walkway and gently tossed one at her window and a few seconds later he threw another and then another. Seemed like the pebble hit the window at the same time the thunder roared. He picked up a handful of rocks this time and tossed them all at her window. Looking up once more, he saw a silhouette approach the window and opened right after.

[**Sakura**] Who's there? :: she said as she looked around outside to see who it was. When she saw who it was, a surprised look appeared on her face:: Li, What are you doing here?

[**Li**] Isn't it obvious. I came to see you :: he let out a light chuckle :: Something never change :: He thought to himself, enjoying this nostalgic feeling :: Open the window wider, I'm coming up.

Hopping straight up he grabbed the closes a pipe he could and staring his journey up to her window. He tightens his grip and begins to shimmy up the pole, more like crawl but you get the point. He held onto the pole with one hand and reached towards the window seal as fast as he could. His body started to side down the pole and before he knew it he was half way down the pole. He tried to crawling up again but he started slipping again. He decided to give it one more try but this time he slide all the down to the ground. "Li, wait there. I'm coming down" said Sakura before shutting her window and frantically running out her bedroom to meet him. She ran out the back of the house and down porch steps to where Li was standing.

[**Sakura**] Are you ok? :: she asked checking him out to make sure he wasn't injured::

[**Li**] :: he rubbed the back of his head nervously :: Yeah, I'm ok.

[**Sakura**]Don't scare me like that. So, what's so important that your risk getting sick or hurt over? :: she asked well leading him out of the rain that was beating down on them::

[**Li**] Well, it's complicated. :: he said following her to the porch, so he could get out of the rain :: I missed you and needed to see you. :: he said blushing like crazy but looked away from her so she wouldn't see his embarrassment but shook it off and pulled her into a tight embrace::

[**Sakura**] Me too. :: she said before he pulled her into a hug. She started blushing just as much as he was::

[**Li**] Look, I came to tell you that. :: he let her go:: I've never forgot about you. So, I hope your pleased with yourself. :: he took the towel that Sakura handed to him ::

[**Sakura**] Wait. What you mean? Did I do something wrong? :: she asked showing her confusion ::

[**Li**] Quit playing games Sakura. You know exactly what I mean. I called you almost every day after I left and you couldn't return one fucking call; I try writing to you.

[**Sakura**] I didn't get any letters. Tory told me you called once but you didn't leave a call back number.

[**Li**] Sakura, stop lying to me.

[**Sakura**] I'm not lying

[**Li**] Why should I believe you? :: he said with obvious pain in his voice ::

[**Sakura**] Because I'm telling you the truth.

[**Li**] Well, I don't believe you.

[**Sakura**] If you don't believe me, trust your heart. (Hella cheesy, I know but I had too. Lol )

[**Li**] I want to believe you but I don't know if I can. It may takes sometime but I'll try.

[**Sakura**] :: smiles a bit:: Thank you.

[**Li**] You should go on inside so you don't get sick. :: writes his number down and hand it to her:: Give me a call when you get back from your trip.

[**Sakura**] ok, I will :: and walks insider after he walked off ::

Your right Li, some things never change. Sakura is still ditzy; she didn't even ask how he knew she was going on a trip. But whatever, that's irrelevant. But anyway, I can't wait to see what happens next.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, please read and review. (Complaints,suggestions doesn't matter) **


	3. Forgiven

I haven't seen card captor Sakura in years; So please bare with me. I've tried my best to keep everyone in character. Expect some slang terms, foul language and improper written English because my goal is to keep it close to verbal English.

Glossary: 

_Grimy_ _means Messed up_

_Aight means Alright or okay_

_Bark means to yell or flip out_

_Hella means very _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptors Sakura.

_Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura _aka_ Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor_

Chapter 3: Forgiven

Sakura walked into her room just in time of enough to catch her cell phone ringing. She shut the door behind her and ran over and answered her phone.

[**Sakura**] Madison.

[**Madison**] Hello

[**Sakura**] Hey Madison

[**Madison**] What's up Sakura?

[**Sakura**] You'll never guess who I just saw?

[**Madison**] Hmm, is it someone I know?

[**Sakura**] Of course, you know him

[**Madison**] Was it that new boy Xavier?

[**Sakura**] ::she blushed a bit:: I saw him today though, I wasn't talking about him though.

[**Madison**]:: pondered it for a minute or so:: Oh I got it, are you talking about Li?

[**Sakura**] Yeah, how did you figure it out so easily? :: with her natural hyper reaction. ::

[**Li**] Because… I ran into him earlier today.

[**Sakura**] Oh Madison, why didn't you tell me?

[**Madison**] Sorry Sakura, I was busy earlier, so I called you when I could. So where did you see him?

[**Sakura**] He showed up at my house a few minutes ago.

[**Madison**] Wasn't it just raining?

[Sakura] Yeah, he even tried to climb through the window when I didn't answer.

[**Madison**] Man your, so lucky Sakura. I wish someone would do that for me. Doesn't seem like something Li would do but it has been four years since we last saw him.

[**Sakura**] I"ll call you back later.

After she hung up the phone she walked over to the window and waited for the noise that she hopped would come again. And once it did, she grabbed the window and pushed it all the up before sticking her head out the window. Her gut feeling was right on, It was Li standing outside of window or rather on the ground below her window once again. In classic Sakura fashion, she ended up bumping her head on the window frame walls. He chuckled at her slight goof before he began climbing up for her window. "Wait Li" she shouts and pointed to a ladder about two feet from her window. He walked over to the ladder which reached down to the floor and quickly but carefully scaled the ladder and climbed through Sakura's window.

"Sakura, are you okay? " he said before sitting on the floor across from her at sincerely looked at her but deep down he wanted to laugh. "I think so, is everything alright? I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." stated Sakura while rubbing the newly formed knot on the back of her head. "I left my keys outside and I was wondering if you picked them up by any chance." Asked Li . "Nah, I didn't see them but I'll go check." She replied once more. "Take your time, I don't want you passing out on me" he said standing and walking over to her table next to her bed. Grabbing her wash rag he walked over to the window and used the rain water to wet it. He folded it in half and placed it on the wounded area of her head. While he did so he brushed into her hand and caused blushes to creep up on both of their faces. "Sorry" said Li looking away from her so he could hide his blush. And as though it was cue, the door flung open. "Hey Squirt; Do these keys belong to you?" Say Tory before he noticed Li hovering over his sweet little sister. Li and Tory have had bad blood every since there first encounter and I don't see it every getting better.

[**Li**] ::his blush disappeared as he stood to his feet:: I haven't done anything to her; So no worries

[**Tory**] I told you stay away from her, So give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat that ass?

[**Li**] Look, there was something important I need to talk to her about.

[**Tory**] I don't know what you're doing here? But the fact that you came here in the rain, I'll let you finish up.

[**Sakura**] Thanks Tory.

[**Tory**] Just keep it down and keep your hand off of her.

Tory chuckle and left the two alone, going against his better judgment. Whatever he had to say to her must be important considered he came to see her in the rain and climbed through her window. That took courage and fact that was persistent wasn't something Tory could easily over look. Tory did what he could to keep Li from contacting his sister and it was simple as not delivering his messages giving any of the letters he sent because he didn't like Li but also because he didn't want to see his sister hurt. He saw enough of that when Li left and he was going to let those memories relapse. Grimy I know, but he did what he thought was best. Both Sakura and Li sat in silence for a while. All that could be heard was the rain drops falling on the window seal and Li decided to break the silence.

[**Li**] How's your head? Feeling any better?

**[Sakura**] Yeah, I'm aight. :: she paused but said what she wanted to :: Are you still mad at me?

[**Li**] Nah. But should I be?

[**Sakura**] I don't want you too be but if you are, I understand.

[**Li**] Well I'm not, but you should be mad at me?

[**Sakura**] :: she shook her head::

[**Li**] I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barked at you like that. I should have given you the chance to defend yourself.

**[Sakura**] Let's put it behind us :: she said with a smile plastered on her face :: how are you liking high school?

[**Li**] it's alright I suppose. How about you?

[**Sakura**] Well about the same for me, still running late like always. :: she laughed a little and rubbed thr back of her head :: Other than tha, t it's all good. So how is Meiling?

[**Li**] Please don't say that name. :: sighs Li::

[**Sakura**] How come?

[**Li**] Just hearing her name annoys me.

[**Sakura**] Sorry? :: she says with a touch of sadness in her voice::

[**Li**] It's alright, she's doing good as far as I know. I have to think her when I get home. So I'm kinda dreading that.

[**Sakura**] Thank her for what?

[**Li**] She helped me get the courage to come and see you.

[**Sakura**] So I guess, that means I owe her a thank you as well.

[**Li**] :: he looked at her making it obvious that he was surprised by what she said::

[**Sakura**] How long are you going to be here?

[**Li**] Til the end of the summer vacation

[**Sakura**] Great, we should hang out then. Just like old times minus the Clow cards.

[**Li**] Sounds good. :: he looks out the window and noticed it stopped raining :: I think I should get going. So, I'll see you later. :: he smiled at her and walks towards the window ::

Sakura follows behind him and hugs him from behind. Li smiled and turned to face when she let go and looks down at her. Look grew a lot since there last encounter. He shot up now being about two of three inches shorter than Tory but still but yet he wasn't all skin and bones. He was solid because of his martial arts training. He stepped backwards and ended up slipping on the water that splashed on the floor. Sakura reached out to keep him from falling but she ended up being pulled down to the floor right along with him. He hit the floor and she hit his belly and now they faces are inches apart from each other. Their breathing became somewhat synchronize with one another. "I'm so sorry Li" said Sakura slightly panicking. "It's alright, Mistakes happen" said Li as he sat up and watched Sakura do the same. She sat on knee with her palm on her thighs. He leaned in and kissed her on the four head. "Now were even" he said as he watched a blush creepy up on her face. He laughed at bit and could help but feel more attracted to her.

The blush she wore on her face made her seem even cuter, well he thought so anyway. I think the fact that they wore matching tints is cute. "Sakura, Would I be wrong? Could I? WouldIbewrongifikissedyou?" asked Li. And for those of you that can't speak nerv-a-nese, I'll translate. Li asked would he be wrong if he kissed her. So in otherwords, Li is asking if he can give Sakura a kiss. But anyway, Sakura was just as confused as his words were scrambled. So, instead of attempting to ask again he just reacted and leaned in as captured her lips with a kiss. The way his hormones were following because of all there contact, he wanted to be more aggressive more swave but he was none of those things. So, he went with what was natural and when it ended. He basically just floated home; grinning from ear to ear obviously hella happy. He would have to think Meiling properly when he got home.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you did please leave a review and let me know what you think. The plot starts picking up in the next chapter and it's going to more than just a romance fiction. Also in the next chapter Li rivals well show up along with some trouble but that's all I'm going to say. **

_**Merry X-mas and Happy New Year **_


	4. Spiffy and The Rival

I haven't seen card captor Sakura in years; so please bare with me. I decided to upload another chapter because I because this is where the story picks up and I wanted to get it out to you while I felt inspired and was free. So Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors/Cardcaptors Sakura

_Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura _aka _Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka _Madison Taylor_

Chapter 4: Spiffy and The Rival

Li slept longer than expected; to give you a better idea he woke up around noon. A slick smile graced his when he thought about what happen to him the night before. It seems too surreal and to be honest if it was only a dream he wouldn't be surprised. The warmness felt so real that he couldn't just write it off as a dream. So, he just left it as it was. He bathed, got dressed and left the house shortly after which somewhat has become a daily ruteen for him. As to what he would get into today, he didn't know but what he did know was that day was going to be a good day even though Sakura was going away for a few days. He'd waited years to see her again, so a few more days wouldn't be too bad. And before he realized it he was standing outside the gated of his former school Readington Elementary. He had a lot of fond memories at this very place; some good and some bad. Out the corner of his eye he saw a man in all black suit, black and white stands leaning a on a nearby tree. A mysterious man leaning on a tree begins to talk to Li while he passed. Not sure, what his name is so, I'm gonna call him Spiffy.

"Ah, Didn't expect to run into you too? "said Spiffy as he approached Li. " Excuse me? Do I know you from somewhere?" asked a confused Li. "Yeah Kid, There's no one else around" said Spiffy as he stopped in front of Li. "Well, what you want?" Li mood quickly changed. "I heard you had a mouth on you. But, we'll talk later kid." Said Spiffy as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and disappears shortly afterwards. "Huh, what was that all about?" said a confused Li as he walked away from the school and down the block.

Sakura crawled out of her bed and went to the bathroom to her morning rituals. (Showered and got dressed) When she entered her room she checked the time, she had a hour to read to go meet Madison and that's when it hit her. She fell asleep without packing her overnight bag; to put it simply, total chaos. She grabbed everything she needed and quickly tossed in the bag. Lucky she had picked out her outs and either her brother or dad ironed them. She grabbed her cell phone and key which has a note attached to it. She didn't have the time to read it right now, so she tossed it in her pocket and swung her messenger bag over her side. Slide down the banister and placed her skates on out in front of the house after locking the door. And off she went, she gotten way faster then she used to be and face that her frame was light she was more aero dynamic. Tory watched out because "The Champ" is here. And when she hit the hill by her houses hear speed only increased tenfold. Sakura smoothly switched from the street to the side walk to avoid cars but avoiding people is a whole nother story. Let's just say that it's not gonna be pretty if she hits someone. People where jumping from left to right trying to dodge the crazed skater." Sorry". She said as she dipped around the people until she started approaching a intersection and instead of going head first she grabbed pole and used it to maneuver to the right. She decided it would be safer to take the sides streets; in attempts to avoid inflicting injury to herself or some innocent person aka victim. Her little stunt almost caused her to get hit by a car. But lucky the driver slammed on the brakes and Sakura jumped on the side walk to avoid being hit. After that she slowed down but still moving at a fast pace. Things aren't looking to good her and from the looks of things her bad luck streak isn't over with today. What else could possibility happen? She finally made it, now all she needed to do was knock on her door. That's when out of her side view she saw man dressed in black pop up out of nowhere, or so it seemed. "Watch out Sir" screamed Sakura as attempted to stop herself. But she didn't react fast enough and ended up colliding with the man. The mean Sakura crashed into was Mr. Spiffy. Since, it's him it's okay to leave him lying on the ground. But of, coarse Sakura wasn't going to do that.

[**Sakura**] Are you ok? I'm so sorry. :: she helped him up ::

[**Spiffy**] It's alright, just watch were your going on the future. :: he brushed himself up and realized he's bumped right into the very person he was looking for :: Sakura Avalon

[**Sakura**] Huh? Do I know you from somewhere? :: she gave him a strange look::

[**Spiffy**] No but I've heard so much about you.

[**Sakura**] Me

[**Spiffy**] It's obvious that you're in a hurry, so we can talk later. :: he walked off ::

[**Sakura**] ::sighs a bit:: Ok, in that was really weird. :: she shook her head rolled into the park ::

After all of that she still ended up being late, she walked to gate in front of Madison house. The guard let her inside and rolled over her porch to find Madison outside on the porch. She was obviously out of breath as she sat down on the porch. Madison walked inside and Sakura took this time to read the note left by her father. She folded it and toss it back in her pocket as Madison came back out and handed her a glass of lemonade.

[**Sakura**] Thanks Madison.

[**Madison**] Your welcome, what took you so long?

[**Sakura**] A lot :: a long sigh :: I got some bad news though. My dad left town on a emergency business trip and he needs me to stay home and watch the house. So, I can't go with you.

[**Madison**] That kinda sucks but look at the positive side. You'll have Li to keep you company.

[**Sakura**] ::laughs a bit:: Yeah, I guess you're right.

[**Madison**] Mind, if I stay and keep you coming too?

[**Sakura**] No, I don't mind.

[**Madison**] Sounds like a plan. I need to finish a few things her first and then I'll meet you at your house.

[**Sakura**] Alright :: she finished up her lemonade and handed the cup Madison ::

She smiled at Madison and started heading home. Her pace was slower not because she was injured but because of the encounter with the strange man and then whole Li things. All of this happened so suddenly, she didn't know what to make of it. But she got the feeling that things were only going to get worst. And before she knew it she was on the block of her house. She sat down on her porch steps and let the light breeze blew across her face. And when she thought she'd be left to her thoughts, she was paid a visit by I unexpected guest. She was approached by a young man who was the same age as she was, more specific they were in the same class. The boy by the name of Xavier smiled at her as he approached her; it was obvious he has a crush on her even to the extent that she knew. He was well mannered, quiet and smart and because of that he was really popular with the girls and guys as well; If you catch my drift. And fact that he was American a black one at that added on to it. Sakura didn't know much about him but what Madison told her. Based on what Sakura knew the two were pretty close.

[**Xavier**] Hey Sakura, What's Up :: he light smiled at her ::

[**Sakura**] Hey, Xavier

[**Xavier**] Looks like you had a rough day. Mind if I sit down?

[**Sakura**] I don't mind and your right I have been having a rough day and I've only been up a few hours.

[**Xavier**] Well, how about you let me show you a good time and you'll forget it all.

[**Sakura**] Still at it? huh :: she laughed a little lightly and smile creep to her face ::

[**Xavier**] Yeah, I'm gonna keep asking until I get a yes. So how about Sunday?

[**Sakura**] I'm flattered..really but right now isn't the best time.

[**Xavier**] How come? If you don't feel comfortable by yourself you can invite Madison.

[**Sakura**] It's not that. Remember, that person I told you about?

[**Xavier**] Yeah. So what about him?

[**Sakura**] He's back in town. I though, I was over it but after seeing, now I don't know.

[**Xavier**] I understand.

[**Sakura**] I brush you off all the time and you keep coming back. I just don't understand. There are a lot of pretty girls that like you out there but why me?

[**Xavier**] That's simple because there not you.

[**Sakura**] Still I don't understand.

[**Xavier**] Ok, let me break it down for you. I like the fact that you speak your mind. You're caring, smart, concentrate and to top it all off your cute.

[**Sakura**] :: she blushes lightly:: Thanks but you forgetting that I'm a klutz.

[**Xavier**] I actually think that's cute too.

[**Sakura**] I hear that you're pretty shy but you don't shy at all.

[**Xavier**] I am shy but I feel comfortable around you? Look how long it took me to say anything other than greet you.

[**Sakura**] Well, now you mentioned it, I remember now.

[**Xavier**] :: His phone started vibrating in his pocket :: Mom dukes is calling me, so I need to get going.

[**Sakura**] ok

[**Xavier**] If you need to talk or change your mind about Sunday give me a call.

[**Sakura**] Thank you. :: she hugged him ::

[**Xavier**] Your uh welcome. Yeah, your welcome Sakura Chan? :: he said fighting off the exciting and embarrassment he felt from the contact. He wasn't used her being affection towards him, so saying he was shock was an understatement. ::

She has known him for almost two years now and he's been asking her out for a few months now and the answer he always no. It wasn't that she didn't him but more confusion than anything else. But if a hot guy constantly throws themselves at you, you'd be confused too. But in all honesty, who knows maybe she does like him and is just in denial. She didn't know how to handle it and understand any of it. So, she tried to distance herself from him but as you can see, she's not doing a very good job of it. She'd admit that she found him attractive but going out with him merely because he good looking is shallow. We as human are shallow by nature but he likes her as a person rather than just for her looks. So, she'd show him the same respect. Would you want to go a date with some because there hot and you know they like you? Maybe some people would but I don't believe that's right and neither does Sakura. The more she thought about it the more confused she became. Putting her quarrels of the heart to rest, she scaled the steps and entered her house. "I wonder what tomorrow, will be like?" though Sakura

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear from the readers about your likes, dislikes, questions concerns or something you just observed. So, please review.**


	5. Just Business

**Wassup, everyone hope you have a great holiday season. Even for those of you who don't celebrate any holiday this time of year. Special Shouts out too HappyHam, Solana24 and Melyss because you've been leaving reviews consistently. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: ** Ido not own Cardcaptors/Card Captors Sakura

_Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura _aka_ Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor_

Chapter 8: Just Business

Li continued to his destination passing the rows of cherry blossom trees. He sighed a little bit, knowing his mind was somewhere else. He could have been walking circles and never noticed it. But he soon caught a glimpse of Sakura sitting on her front stoop in front of her house. He smiles and walked over and tries to play it cool; which would be hard with what happened last time?

**[Li] **Hey Sakura, Are you feeling alright?

[**Sakura**] :: she nodded and looked at him and gave a fake smile::

[**Li**] Ok, well then why are you sitting here looking so gloomy?

[**Sakura**] Just thinking, a lot has happen in the last few days.

[**Li** ] ::he sat down next to her:: I've been doing some thinking too.

[**Sakura**] About what?

[**Li** ] About us and what happen a few nights before?

[**Sakura**] I've been thinking about that too.

[**Li**] Are you okay with it? ::he paused in attempts to sort out her confusion:: What I mean is? Ahh, I don't know.

[**Sakura**] Don't worry, I think I get what you're trying to say

[**Li**] So are you really ok?

[**Sakura**] Well, I was going to meet Madison the other day and I ran into this strange man. I never saw him before but he knew my name.

[**Li**] Really, Did he say anything to you?

[**Sakura**] He said that he's catch up with me later

Li couldn't help but wonder if this was the same man he encountered. But the likeness of that is well, low. He understood that but couldn't help but feel like that was the case. He looked like he was some type of mafia boss, far from trust worthy. But as Li and Sakura pondered this though, that very man hopped out of a black card and approached the young couple. Spiffy approached them and cleared his throat introducing himself as Carter Yoshimura.

[**Sakura**] Hey you're the guy that I ran into the other day

[**C. Yoshimura**] Looks like, I can kill two birds with one stone.

[**Li** ] Well, What you want?

[**Yoshimura**] I'm interesting in the clow cards.

[**Li**] :: he gave him a strange look to cover up his shock :: excuse me.

[**Yoshimura**] Cut the bullshit kid. Your Li Showron the ancestor of Clow Reade and she's Sakura Avalon. The new owner and protector of the Clow cards; Am I right?

[**Sakura**] Yeah, So what do you want?

[**Yoshimura**] I want the key and book of clow. ::

[**Sakura**] Well, you can't have it. :: she quickly shoved the key in her shirt ::

[**Li **] Leave us alone.

[**Yoshimura**] I hate kids :: he thinks to himself :: You ever heard of the Amaa ?

[**Li**] What hell are you talking about?

[**Yoshimura**] It's the Association for Magical Ancient Artifact.

[**Li**] now, how is that supposed to change our minds?

[**Yoshimura**] I am willing to pay you for the items. We want them for an exhibit we're opening up. Just think about for the time being and I'll be back within a week or so to find out your answer.

[Li] No need for that, are answer will be the same?

The Yoshimura man nodded and left without another word, hopping in his car and driving off. He exhaled letting out all his frustration was the man was gone. He looked over to Sakura and felt bad because this was more drama then she needed. This affected him too but all in all this was Sakura burden along, if she chose to shut him out and she most likely would.

[**Sakura**] Is it me or did he say he was coming back?

[**Li**] Yeah he did.

[**Sakura**] Yeah I'm alright.

[**Li**] you never told me why you were sitting out here?

[**Sakura**] Waiting on Madison

[**Li**] Want me to keep you company until she comes.

[**Sakura**] Nah, it's okay.

[**Li**] Are you sure?

[**Sakura**] I'll be alright; I don't want to be a burden.

Li wanted to be with Sakura but he didn't want to pressure her into hanging out with him. No matter, how much he wanted too. That would be unfair, which is how he looked at it. Little did he know, Sakura was looking at the situation the same way. If they keep this up, they'll never make any progress. Things will just get more awkward and they will simply become more distant. Madison showed up shortly after.

[**Madison**] Li, What are you doing here?

[**Li**] Waiting on you. Well, at least Sakura was.

[**Madison**] So, where's Sakura?

[**Li**] she went to use the bathroom.

[**Madison**] Keh, Come on.

[**Li**] Nah, You go on ahead. Besides, she doesn't really need me around she has enough to worry about.

[**Madison**] Stop making up excuses and let's go.

[**Sakura**] Alright, I'm back. :: said Sakura stepping outside her door and noticing Madison :: Welcome

[**Madison**] Li, are you coming inside?

[**Sakura**] Yeah, come on Li, if you're not busy.

[**Li**] I kind of had something I wanted to do.

[**Madison**] Just stay for a while and then you can go.

Li sighed and gave in to the girls attempt to make him stay. Madison obviously wanted him to stay for what reason he didn't know. But deep down he knew he wanted to stay was well. He wanted to be with Sakura as much as possible. He went against his better judgment and followed the two girls into the house and upstairs to Sakura's bedroom. Tory was nowhere to be found both Li and Sakura were happy about that and maybe even Madison. After entering the room Li, felt a bit awkward remember what took place last time he was in this very place but he quickly shook it out and paid attention to his friends. Sakura sat down when a sudden dizzy spell took over. "My head is killing, I need to get some water, so I'll be right back" states Sakura but before she could stand up pushed her back down on the bed. "Wait here, I'll go get you some" she said before quickly exiting the door. When Sakura, looked over at Li she noticed his attention was out the window.

[**Sakura**] What you looking at?

[**Li**] Nothing, just some kids fooling around?

[**Sakura**] Probably…my neighbor relatives.

[**Li**] Sakura, Can I ask you something personal?

[**Sakura**] Sure. What is it?

[**Li**] I don't wanna sound crazy but is this normal thing for you?

[**Sakura**] I don't know, if I call it normal. I don't have guys approaching a lot.

[**Li**] I was talking about your headaches but what about that Xavier kid?

[**Sakura**] He's a special case. As far as I know he's the only one.

[**Li**] I tried the dating thing but I can't say it worked out too well Those girls turned out to be worst then Mei ling

[**Sakura**] Yeah, that sounds bad.

[**Li**] Haha, very funny Sakura. :: he laughed lightly with her ::

[**Sakura**] Wonder what's taking Madison so long?

[**Li**] I don't know but I get the feeling she's taking her sweet time purposely

Madison returned after they sat in silence awhile. She handed Sakura a bottle of water and an envelop. "I found this sitting outside your door and it was addressed to you" said Madison "Does it say who it's from?" said Li as he stared curiously as looked at Madison. Sakura flipped it over and the name Carter Yoshimura was stamped on the back. She ripped the top of the envelop open and pulled out stack of pictures. Flipping threw them she noticed that most of them were of her capturing cards. There some shots of Mei ling, Li and Madison.

[**Li**] This isn't good, he knows too much.

[**Sakura**] Someone was following us around all that time. That's so creepy.

[**Madison**] Would some mind filling me on in?

[**Li**] The same person that sent these pictures here, are after the clow cards? He also said something about the A.M.A.A.

[**Madison**] A.m.a.a that name sounds familiar. Let me see what I can find out?

[**Li**] not sure, how that's gonna help us?

[**Sakura**] Well, looking couldn't hurt.

[**Madison**] ::Walks over and logs onto the computer:: I'll let you know if I found anything.

[**Li**] Sakura, any idea how were going deal with this?

[**Sakura**] No clue, but don't worry I can handle this myself.

[**Li**] I know you can handle this by yourself but don't tell me not to worry because I am.

[**Sakura**] Yeah but being worried isn't going to do any good. It's my burden not yours.

[**Li**] Your burden, Were in this together

[**Sakura**] Li, don't worry, it's safer if you let me handle it

[**Li**] Your problems are my problems. Why do you keep shutting me out? If you going to be like this I'll leave.

[**Sakura**] But I don't want you to leave.

[**Madison**] Sorry, for butting into your little love quarrel. You said Amaa right?

[**Li**] Yeah, Association of magical ancient artifacts.

[**Madison**] Gotcha

**Thanks for reading, please review and I wish you guys and girls a wonderful start to the New Year. **


	6. What's going On

**I haven't seen card captor Sakura in years. So please bare with me; I've tried my best to keep them in character. I also attempted to write this in an unconventional way. So, there were be incomplete sentences and grammar mistakes that are intentional. I don't know own this anime. So please enjoy and sorry for the wait.**

_Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura _aka_ Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor_

Chapter 6: What's going on

[**Madison**] Li I found something.

[**Li**] So what you got:: he said walking over to the computer and leaned over her shoulder::

[**Madison**] Well nothing, unless you have impressive hacking skills?

[**Li **] ::sighs :: Not a chance

[**Madison**] :: she turns around :: Well, I know someone who can but the question is do you want to get him involved? And seeing how she fell asleep, it's your call.

[**Li**] Well, how well do you know this guy? Do you trust him?

[**Madison**] If I didn't trust him, I wouldn't even suggest him getting involved.

[**Li**] :: nods :: Well, call him up then.

Madison picked up her phone and dialed her friend. "Hey, are you busy?" said Madison. "Over at Sakura's house. So, when you finish up just come on over." She said as she nodded. "Alright, see you soon" replied Madison before hanging up the phone. "So, what's the verdict?" asked LI "He said he'll be over in a few. So, now we just wait" said Madison as she looked out the window. They chatted for a while about random things and out of nowhere Sakura spoke up. "Someone's at the door "Both Li and Madison look at her and waited for her to say something else. " Someone's at the door" she said once more. "Is she sleeping?" asked Li which equally matched the confusion he had on his face. The door bell rang as though it was on cue. Hold that though, I'll be right back" said Madison before going downstairs to answer the door. Madison returned to the room with a young man Li never saw before.

[**Madison]** Xavier, I would like you to meet Li.

**[Xavier] **:: He stared at Li but and bow his head to him :: Ahh, so this is the Li I've heard so much about.

**[Li]** Nice to meet you :: reached his hand out to give him a pound and Xavier excepted ::

**[Sakura]** See, I knew you two could get alone. :: she spoke in her sleep::

**[Xavier]** Madison, I thought you said she was sleep.

**[Li]** I thought so too but now I'm not sure.

**[Madison]** Trust me; she does this all the time.

**[Xavier] **So, what do you need help with?

Madison showed Xavier the website. And all three teens surrounded the computer until they were interrupted by Sakura weird outburst. She was talking in code, so no one knew what the hell she was talking about. So, they turned their slight attention towards her. "Li I'm sorry, Please don't leave let me explain" Sakura said with a sleepy voice. They watched and waited for her say something. "I think she's having nightmare" exclaimed Madison before Sakura started talking again. "Ok, I'm not gonna lie but I couldn't help myself. He's cute and was always nice to me when I was being a jerk to him. He's gorgeous and was throwing himself at me and it just happened. But you have to believe me; I didn't want you to find out like this? "said Sakura with distress in her voice. " Ok, now it's time to wake up" Madison looked at Xavier before shaking her head and turning to Sakura to wake her up. Madison started to lightly shake her.

**[Xavier]** Why you looking at me like that? I swear I don't know what she's talking about. :: a blush creep to his face but because he was dark it couldn't be seen ::

**[Madison] **Come on Sakura, wakey wakey. :: she starts shaking her again :: I see she still sleeps like a patience in a coma. :: sighs ::

**[Xavier]** Li, why don't you give it a try?

**[Li]** Like what?

**[Xavier]** I don't know. I guess, shake her.

**[Madison]** Boys, if you can't wake her up. Just comfort her.

**[Xavier]** :: his phone goes off and he answers it:: Hello, give me a few minutes. :: hangs up the phone and puts it n her pocket :: Your gonna have to figure it out by yourself. I'm taking Miss Taylor with me.

**[Madison]** No thanks. I'm staying here.

**[Xavier]** Later.::he walked out the room as he pulled Madison in two and shut the door behind him::

Back in the Avalon residents

It's been about 15 minutes since Xavier and Madison left. Sakura quieted it down after the two left but every once in a while. Li, watched her from the computer chair and waited and to his surprise she began talking once more. "I know your….. trying….. to help. But… he…won't….. listen to me. Why….. would he listen….. to you?' Mumbled Sakura Li, just sat there and watched as she spoke some more. "Come on Madison, please let me go. Huh, What you mean he went to find Li? " Li started to become more a nerved when Sakura started to sound somewhat frantic, vocally and physically she started moving. Li jumped up and ran over to brace. "Relax; you're gonna hurt yourself" said Li "I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I dumped my feelings on you and then picked up and left, never thinking how that would affect you. So, I'm sorry" said Li before placing her kids on her forehead. The kiss was enough to wake up Sakura and when Li watched her open his eyes. He blushed and quickly backed away. "Li, what are you doing?" she asked with a totally confused look on her face.

Xavier's mother needed him to go store and picked up a few things. Only reason he dragged Madison along was because he felt that Li and Sakura needed sometime alone. Madison figured that out and decided that he was better if she went along with him. So, they went the long way back to his house rather than going straight back. They dropped the bags off and headed up the block to Sakura's house.

[**Madison**] Let's give them a few more minutes. :: she said sitting on the steps outside sakura's house ::

[**Xavier**] Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

[**Madison**] I don't get you,

[**Xavier**] What's not to get?

[**Madison**] I was under the impression that you like Sakura.

[**Xavier**] I do, I like her a lot.

[**Madison**] Why would you willing leave her alone with Li when you know she had feelings for him?

[**Xavier**] I don't like the idea of leaving him with her. But I understand what it's like to have confused emotions. So, all I can do he put myself out there and wait for her to come around. Then it's always that chance she won't.

[**Madison**] I know the feeling.

[**Xavier**] Oh you do huh? I knew there was a reason why I liked you.

[**Madison**] Yes but for me that person wasn't worth the risk of what I would lose. So, I had to let go.

[**Xavier**] Well, if that times comes. I just hope I can let go.

[**Madison**] Let's put this negative talk to bed and go have some fun.

Madison placed on her hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed his shoulder and was about to speak but she stopped. A strange man in all black approached them and was staring at the two teens. Yes, it's Spiffy aka Carter Yoshimura.

[**Xavier**] Excuse me. Can I help you with something?

[**C. Yoshimura**] Yeah, it won't take long. Not that it's any of your business. I'm here to talk to Ms Taylor.

[**Xavier**] Rude much :: he blocked the path between spiffy and Madison ::

[**Madison**] It's okay. :: she said pushing him aside gently :: I'm curious to hear what he has to say.

[**C. Yoshimura**] I'm Carter Yoshimura of the A.m.a.a.

[**Madison**] So, what is it you want with me?

[**C. Yoshimura**] I need every Clow card capture you have captured tape. I'll pay you handsomely for it as well.

[**Madison**] Excuse me :: she double blinked::

[**Xavier**] Come on Madison. ::he said in a timid manner::

[**Madison**] What's the matter?

[**Xavier**] I'll explain later. :: he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up the steps::

[**Madison**] Ouch

[**Xavier**] I'm sorry mama. But we need to hurry? :: he let her go :: Sakura, she's in danger.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't I would love you why. So, please everyone review, I can always use feedback and it's not to hear from your guys and girls. **


	7. Surprise

I haven't seen card captor Sakura in years, so if their characters are a bit occ please understand that wasn't my intentions. My writing style is unconventional but is it writing in a way that is made to resemble speech.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors Sakura/Cardcaptors_

_Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura_ aka_ Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor_

_Definition_

_Willies mean that something is creepy or gives you a strange feeling._

Chapter 7: Surprise

Madison and Xavier quickly walk upstairs after she locked the front door. Madison opened Sakura's room door and found Li and Sakura staring at her. Xavier followed her inside as the attention shifted towards him instead of Madison. "Is everything alright" asked Li as he watched the to rush into the "Xavier, what are you doing here? "said Sakura as a blush creep up on her face.

**[Xavier]** Hey Sakura and no everything is not alright.

**[Sakura]** Huh, Mind explaining then.

**[Xavier]** Ok, so where do I start? :: he placed his hand under his chin before and starting speaking :: I was sent here to protect you.

**[Sakura]** Huh?

**[Xavier]** Clow Reade sent me here to protect you; Sakura. I figured I would be able to leave once Li returned but not I see that's not my reason for being sent here.

**[Li]** Why not? I can protect her myself

**[Xavier]** Yeah, I know you're strong but you can use all the help you can get. That Carter Yoshimura cat or what his name is. I don't trust him.

**[Li]** He gives me the willies.

**[Madison]** Any idea on what they got planned?

**[Xavier]** No

**[Sakura]** Do you think it's possible that he's a sorcerer?

**[Li]** That would explain what he wanted with the cards.

**[Xavier]** I'm going see what I can find out and I'll let you know as soon as I find something.

Xavier gave Li a pound which is a urban hand shake and gave Madison a hug. "I'll be right back, let me go lock him out" Said Sakura as she followed Xavier out the room and then down stairs. "Sakura, make sure your careful. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. "Exclaimed Xavier "I will I promise" Sakura replied with a cheerful smile. " Alright, if you need me..don't hesitate to call" is what Xavier said before planting a kiss on her check and proceeding down the steps. Sakura stare at the young man as she watched him stumble down the steps on him way down. She couldn't help but chuckle before she closed the door. She ran upstairs being completely oblivious to the redness that surfaced on her face and the grin that was plastered on it. Though her having a kool – aid smile is normal.

**[Madison]** What are you so happy about?

**[Sakura]** I'm lucky because I have such good friends.

**[Madison] **:: laughs a bit, putting two and two together she figured out what happen :: I guess you are lucky then.

**[Li]** ::he looked at Madison and started to shake his head:: Girls.

**[Sakura]** So tell me, what have you been up to these last few years?

**[Li]** School, my family duties and stuff like that. Well, minus the clow card training.

**[Sakura]** Same thing here…except in chaos.

**[Li]** :: he chuckled :: Well, I did go to America last summer. I visited my relatives there.

**[Sakura]** Really, how was it?.

**[Li]** Busy, but I fun though.

**[Sakura]** What you do?

**[Li]** We hung out in his neighborhood but did some sightseeing. We rode the train pretty much every place we went. And he introduced me to some new music but there was this particular song that I really liked.

**[Sakura]** Oh really, what's it called?

**[Li]** Let me love you.

**[Sakura]** How does it go?

**[Madison]** Yeah Li, let's hear it.

**[Sakura]** PLEASE LI

**[Li]** ok ok but I warn you; I sound bad.

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Ooh Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me... love you

**[Madison]** wow, I'm impressed.

**[Li]** Yeah whatever.

[**Sakura**] No Li really, that was good.

Sakura, Madison and Li sat in Sakura's room in complete silence. After Li showed off his hidden talent things moved in somewhat of an awkward direction. More so because of shock then awkwardness but you get what I'm trying to say. Madison decided to clear her throat in attempts to end the silence.

**[Madison]** So what we gonna do about the Amaa?

**[Li]** I don't know to be honest. :: puts both hands behind his head :: But then again, there's not much we can do without any information.

**[Madison]** What you think we should do Sakura? :: both Li and Madison turned there attention to miss Avalon ::

**[Sakura]** Well, I'll just have to do my best to protect the cards. That's all I can do until I know anything about what we're really dealing with.

**[Li]** She's right.

**[Madison] **We can always send her away for a while. But before we make any moves, I think we should find out what type of information Xavier gets. Seeing how he understands what's going on better than we do.

**[Li]** Yeah we'll have to just wait then. :: hint of anger slipped out ::

**[Madison]** Do I hear a hint of jealously?

**[Sakura]** :: she laughed likely at her friend, not fully understanding what she meant ::

**[Li]** No, I'm not. :: he snapped but after he gave it some thought :: Okay maybe I am

**[Madison]** ::laughs a bit:: Cute

**[Li]** Ha ha, not funny Madison

[**Madison]** Sorry, I couldn't resist. :: she got the last of her giggles out :: I think it's cute, don't feel embarrassed.

**[Li]** if you're trying to make me feel better; your doing a horrible job.

**[Madison]** You have a lot to offer. You just gotta figure out what that is exactly and you'll be fine.

**[Sakura**] Ok, you lost me. Would someone mind filling me in?

Li and Madison looked at each other and then to Sakura before that broke in fits of laughter.

**I hope you guys and girls enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Makes me happy when I get reviews from my readers and if anyone's wondering "Let me Love you" is by a singer name Mario. Check it out it out, if you haven't already. **


	8. Connection

**I was supposed to update my other fic before I did this one. But I'm, still working on that in my head. So, in the mean time, I'll please you guys and girls with another update. The usually applies, expect some speak like formatting as well, as possible slang terms. This chapter is gonna mostly be of Xavier and Sakura, sorry to all my Syaoran and Sakura fans. **

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura/Cardcaptors._

_Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura _aka_ Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor_

Definition

Kat is another of saying dude or person.

Mom duke is just a cool way to refer to your mother.

Chapter 8: Connection

About two weeks have passed since the group's last encounter with Spiffy aka Carter Yoshimura. But this one of situation is what I like to call the calm before storm, so to speak. The storm being the encounter with Spiffy and whoever else he decided to bring with him. Sakura finds herself sitting in a spot under a tree in the park waiting for Xavier.

**[Xavier]** Hey, Sakura.

**[Sakura]** When I asked you to meet me here, I wasn't expecting you to get hear so fast.

**[Xavier]** Well, I couldn't exactly leave you hanging for too long. Don't worry; I wasn't doing anything when you called.

**[Sakura]** Alright

**[Xavier]** So what's wrong? What did you want talk to me about?

**[Sakura]** Well nothing really… I guess I just needed someone to keep me company

**[Xavier]** Well, if you want to talk, I'll listen. :: places his hand over hers ::

**[Sakura]** Yeah, I know that. :: she pulls her hand away and light blush tints her face :: But how can you be ok with it?

**[Xavier]** Be okay with what?

**[Sakura]** Li, And also this whole Clow card fiasco.

**[Xavier]** Well, just hear me out for a minute. I like you and I know you like me, even though it may not be the same kind of like. But I also know you like Li and vica versa. I can't exactly, force you to like me and even if I could I wouldn't feel right about that.

**[Sakura]** Okay, continue.

**[Xavier]** It makes me happy to just be around you like this. So, please don't worry Sakura Chan? :: he smiled at her :: And as for the other situation, it's just something I had to do.

**[Sakura]** :: the blush on her face darken and she quickly turned away to hide it :: Have you seen Madison today?

**[Xavier]** Nah, but I spoke to her though.

And before she could answer they were interrupted by an unwanted guest. Not unwanted as in he or she was interrupting their conversation though that was part of it. But unwanted because he was cause of their problems, well part of it. I'll stop dragging, enters Carter Yoshimura aka Spiffy.

**[Xavier]** And what do we owe this visit?

**[Yoshimura]** :: he ignores Xavier and looks at Sakura :: So Ms. Avalon, have you giving any though to our offer.

**[Sakura]** Yeah, I have but I'm afraid that I can't sell the cards to you.

**[Yoshimura]** Maybe this would change your mind. :: he handed her a bag :: Look inside

**[Sakura]** :: she looked inside a bad full of yen :: Wow, this is a lot of money but my answer is still no.

**[Yoshimura]** A million yen isn't enough for you. So, how about 5 million yen?

**[Sakura]** 5 million yen?... I'm sorry, but my answers still no.

**[Yoshimura] **Look kid, either you give us the cards or we take them. It's as simple as that.

**[Xavier]** :: he picked the bag up from off of Sakura's lap :: She said no :: hands the bag back to Carter ::

**[Yoshimura]** I'm not talk to you kid, so scram. :: he glares at Xavier :: What are you gonna do? Pluck me? :: he chuckled and turns back to Sakura ::

**[Xavier]** Excuse Me.

**[Yoshimura]** I said your all bark, no bite. :: he turns from Xavier to Sakura :: Your little friends squeaking is giving a me a headache. So, I'm going to put him in his place and then we can finish discussing business.

**[Xavier]** Squeaking? This cats getting on my last nerve. Come Sakura, let's go. :: he grabs her by the hand and guides her away of Yoshimura ::

**[Sakura]** I'm coming. :: she followed close behind ::

Xavier and Sakura started walking away but they didn't get to far before Spiffy grabbed Sakura by the arm. Xavier felt Sakura tense up and when turned around to look, Spiffy was locked on to her arm. Xavier instinctively pushed spiffy off of Sakura. "Ahh so, you do have a backbone? Let's see how much guts you really got." Smirked Spiffy as he backed away and more than mouth?" said Spiffy as he tosses the bag with the money to the side. Takes off his blazer and rolled up the shelves of his dress shirt. "Yeah, I can back it up" replied Xavier as he pulled off his red Ralph Lauren polo shirt. "Xavier" said Sakura before catching his shirt and picked up the bag he dropped before he pulled off his shirt. To fully understand, the situation I'm going give you description of what were dealing with here. Xavier was pretty solid for a 15 year old young man. Broad shoulders, toned forearms, cut biceps. Then there's Spiffy, who three inches taller than him and about 30 lbs or so heavier then he was. But, Xavier speed was going to give him an advantage or so I hope.

Yoshimura didn't wait at all to unleash his assault. He grabbed Xavier by the arm and judo flipped him over his shoulder then onto the floor. Xavier try to stand up but was knocked by down by Yoshimura's knee. He was fast enough to block it, avoiding the damage that would come from full contact. "My niece hits harder" he chuckled a bit after his reunion with the floor but wiped the blood off the side of his lip and rose to his feet. "I forgot you're use to getting put on your ass" snapped Yoshimura before urging Xavier to attack. Both men set up face to face with matching footing, Yoshimura being the one to make the first move by throwing hard right jab. Xavier dodged right and countered with a hard right hook in which he made contact. Xavier took this opportunity to try and tackle Yoshimura to the ground but no avail. Yoshimura picked up Xavier and dropped him on the ground demonstrating his strength advantage. Yoshimura straddled Xavier and pick throwing punches for his face. Xavier protected his face and when had the opportunity he punched Yoshimura in the stomach before flipping him over. Xavier swung one with his left and his right fists, hoping to make some sort of contact. The power surprised Yoshimura but grabbed Xavier by his arm and threw him off. Xavier rolled away from Yoshimura and hop onto his feet. "So, you can back it up?" snickered Yoshimura before he charged at Xavier. Xavier felted his arm being pulled and next he knows he's on the floor. Yoshimura took this opportunity to kick Xavier in his rib cage and delivered another blow to the other side. Xavier rolled over trying to rise to his feet but was stopped by the head lock Yoshimura put him in. "Maybe this will teach you how to mind your busy, you little shit" snarled Yoshimura. Sakura stop there and watched everything helplessly, the fact that she worried was plastered on her face. "XAVIER" she screams as she helplessly watched this unfold. Xavier was drifting off into unconsciousness and he could do nothing Sakura's scream brought him back. He elbowed Yoshimura in his stomach as a fault he let go. Xavier grasped for air but quickly took this opening and punched Yoshimura in his groan area. Well, let's just his response wasn't pretty.

Sakura took this change to run over grabs Xavier by his arm. "Please stop, you're scaring me?" Xavier heard hard Sakura when she spoke but it didn't hit home until he felt her meek touch. Xavier gently grabbed her hand and caressed it" I'm sorry..Sakura" he said as he gently kissed her hand. Sakura was so caught off guard by his gesture that she turned around started walking away without a word. "Sakura, hey where are you going?" he said as he watched her walk away. He jumped up, grabbing his bag, shirt and took off after her. When he catches up to her, he grabbed her hand and stopped right after.

**[Xavier]** What's wrong? Why did you run from me? :: he released her hand and backed away :: Did I do something wrong? :: he asked in almost timid voice which showed his meekness ::

**[Sakura]** No, it's just….I mean :: she turned around to face him but couldn't look him in the face ::

**[Xavier]** It's okay :: he places his hand on his chest:: you don't have to say anything, if you're not comfortable .

**[Sakura]** Are you okay? :: she lifted her hand to his chin turned it to the side :: Took a beating back there :: when she made eye contact a blush creep to her face ::

**[Xavier]** I'm fine. :: her touched the bruised area on his face :: Ouch.

**[Sakura]** I'm so sorry. You need to go get that looked at. :: she pulled her hand back at quickly as she put it there and turned her eye to the ground ::

**[Xavier]** :: rubs the back of his head nervously :: I'm sorry, for making you worry like that…..give me a chance to make it up to you :: But first, there's something I want to share with you.

Sakura agreed to hang out with Xavier. It was guilt but deep down she knew that she wanted to hang out with him. This is something that she would never admit but then again I don't blame her. Not like she wants to hurt his feeling but I don't think he would mind either way as long as he got to be with her. Xavier slipped his shirt back on and they headed to one of his favorite spots; which was a auto mechanic shop.

**[Xavier]** Konichiwa Big Jim, I have someone I would like you to meet.

**[Big Jim]** :: he nodded:: Hello, young lady :: he looks from Sakura back to Xavier :: Aren't you forgetting something?

**[Xavier]** Seriously, are you really going to make me embarrass myself in front of my lady friend?

**[Big Jim]** Yes.

**[Xavier]** :: sighs :: Screws, nuts and bolts. I'm the Kat the loves em the most. I vow to fix it because I get it. Dig It.

**[Big Jim]** That never gets old. :: he chuckles and walks over to help a customer ::

**[Sakura]** Wow, That's was cute. :: she lightly chuckles:: I can't wait to tell Madison about this.

**[Xavier]** Please don't tease me.

**[Sakura]** nah I actually though it was cute. :: she chuckled a bit more :: Can I hear it one more time?

**[Xavier]** Trust me, once is enough.

**[Sakura]** Please X, I won't laugh. That's a promise.

**[Xavier]** :: he pulls on this giant cover they came across and it revealed a car :: I enjoy working on cars and computers. I'm really good with my hands. This particular one, I built it from the ground up. Put the engine together too.

**[Sakura]** Wow, this is a beautiful car.

**[Xavier]** It was a 1989 Corvette. I'm almost done, it needs a new paint job and some tires. :: he looks back to Sakura:: What time is it?

[Sakura] Almost one, Why?

"Come on" said Xavier after tossing the cover back on his car. "What's wrong?" ask a confused Sakura before she followed him walking side by side. "Well, I wasn't suppose to leave the house until Mom Dukes came back." Replied Xavier "Oh, I'm sorry .. I didn't know. Let me talk to her, I'll explain everything" she said as she watched him shake his head. "You ever seen a old kung fu movie" Sakura nodded. "You know the beat down the main character gives at the end" exclaimed Xavier "Yeah, what's your point" she asked confused. "That's the beating, I'm gonna get but worst." He said in meek voice "Well, maybe you should go on ahead, I'll meet you at your house" she told him as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face. "Are you sure?" he asked with one ear brow up. She nodded and with that he was off.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. So, drop a line and let me know what you think.**


	9. Info

What's really good peoples. I got a message from a reader name Serenity Jennifer West, telling me that she really enjoys this story and will be willing to help me if I need some feedback and whatever. So, special shout out goes to the homie J. West. Happy ham, solana25, melyss and maiden alice also, I appreciate the love from ya'll too. I also found out that my story has gotten over 1000 hits and that made me hella happy but anyway. Sorry for taking so long to update.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do own Cardcaptors/Cardcaptors Sakura. But I do own Xavier. Lol

Li Syaoran_ aka _Li Showron

Kinomoto Sakura_ aka _Sakura Avalon

Daidouji Tomoyo_ aka _Madison Taylor

Chapter 9: Info

Xavier headed home ahead of Sakura. She reached his apartment 20 minutes later finding him outside on the steps. "Did your mom get back yet? "asked Sakura and Xavier shook his head signaling no. They sat there for a while in silence. It was obvious, that he has something important on his mind.

**[Sakura]** Are you okay? :: with a arched eyebrow ::

**[Xavier]** Yeah, I'm fine

**[Sakura]** well, Did I do something wrong? :: she asked a sad concerned voice. Her eyes showed that she was being sincere::

**[Xavier]** :: he turned gave a fake smile :: Nah, your good. I'm just thinking about something.

Sakura sat down next to Xavier and looked out into the street. But she found her attention drifting back to him, the silence that was in the air was pretty awkward. She waved her hand in front of his fac , called him, the girl even poked him but nothing. She leaned in close, now they were face to face; she felt his warm breathe on her face and backed away quickly when a blush engulfed her face. She let out a long sigh and at this moment she was glad he was so dazed out because her embarrassment would only have become worst. Wow, she couldn't believe that she never noticed before how handsome he really was; His greenish brownish color eyes, soft looking lips. "Ah, what am I thinking about" she though shaking her head. But her attention started to drift back to him again. And as faith will have it, Xavier mother appears to see her in frantic moment/lustful/imagination session or whatever you wanna call it.

**[Xavier's mom]** Hey sweetie. Long time no see.

**[Sakura]** Hi Mrs. Carter :: sakura lightly bowed her head ::

**[Xavier]** Hey Ma :: he said as he watched her go into the house and turns his attention back to Sakura :: I got that information back on the Amaa. Supposedly their located in Germany, where there is actually a museum that houses magical items or items that are myth to be magical.

**[Sakura]** Okay :: she nodded :: So, that part wasn't a lie but who's to say that he really works for this company.

**[Xavier] **Well, I was able to dig a little deeper. I found out something interesting. They seem to have a magical rely race type of thing going on.

**[Sakura]** Huh, A magic rely race?

**[Xavier]** They'll get a couple of contestants. Release the cards and bet on who will be to one to catch it. Their target audience will be rich tycoons.

**[Sakura]** Are you sure about that?

**[Xavier]** Crazy, I know right.

**[Sakura]** :: nods :: I can't let that happen…

**[Xavier]** Well for now, let's not worry about that. :: he pulls out his i-pod and places a earplug in his ear::

**[Sakura]** What are you listening too? :: she puts the other end in her ear:: Don't tell me that your gonna start singing?

**[Xavier]** Nope, my mom can sing though.

**[Sakura]** So how would you dance to this type of song?

**[Xavier]** All you got to remember is...keep with the song's rhythm

[**Sakura]** That's it. So, show me something.

**[Xavier]** Nah, I'm good.

**[Sakura]** Come on, There's no one around.

**[Xavier]** I don't think that's such a good idea.

**[Sakura]** why not?

**[Xavier]** My skills will blind you. I'm only looking out for your safety.

**[Sakura]** Very funny ::chuckles :: Come on, PLEASSSSEEEE

**[Xavier]** Maybe later :: he said laughing :: Look there goes your brother.

**[Sakura]** :: she laughed and turned are head in the direction Xavier was looking :: Your right, that is him.

**[Xavier]** Aren't you going to call him? :: he looks at Sakura and then Tory::

**[Sakura]** No not that matters now, he already saw us.

**[Tory ]** ::he walked over to were Xavier and Sakura sat :: Wassup squirt

**[Sakura]** Didn't I ask you stop calling me that?

**[Tory]** Yeah but it fits to well for me to stop. ::he looks over at Xavier:: How you feeling my man?

**[Xavier]** I'm good just chillin'. How you?

**[Tory]** I seen all those girls that were after you and there were even a few that are around my age. But yet I find you here with my sister. ::he rubs her head playfully. More or less teasing her like he always does::

**[Sakura]** Hey, That's not funny Tory. Quit it.

**[Xavier]** Yeah they love me. :: he was grinning from ear to ear::

**[Sakura]** :: she pushed him in a jealous like manner::

**[Tory]** Is dad home?

**[Sakura]** Not sure.

**[Tory]** I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing. :: he walked away:: Keep a eye on her for me ok.

**[Xavier]** Alright. :: he said as Tory walked away ::

**[Sakura]** Hey, I'm not clueless for your information.

**[Xavier]** :: he laughs lightly:: I know you're not but I still got your back.

**[Sakura]** I didn't find it funny. :: she was really hurt by his joke::

**[Xavier]** :: he lets out a few more chuckles:: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Let me make it up to. Lets go have some fun.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Either way, let know what you though. (Review)**


	10. Gone

**I felt bad about taking so long to upload the last chapter considering, I edited the majority of it a few weeks back. So, I wanted to get another one out to you guys and girls as soon as possible. I started working on the next chapter after, I upload this one. Hopefully, I can get that out by the end of the week. Either way, let's get back to the story. **

_Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura _aka_ Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor_

Chapter 10: Gone

Sakura being the caring person that she is didn't mention the fact that she could feel a approaching danger. And the last few days, this feeling only became stronger. But oddly it didn't scare her but the fact was that she wasn't the only one affected by this on coming danger. Li and Madison were too and now Xavier was pulled into it. But other than that the summer days passed like normally without any stranger occurrences. Well, besides the strange dreams that she was having. She was cast in total darkness in a state where she couldn't see, hear or scream for that matter. So, saying my little homie was dumbfounded was an understatement. But this didn't stop her from trying to enjoy herself and today she was going to meet up with Madison to make sure that happened.

**[Madison]** What's up Sakura? : snapped up picture of her rolling on her roller blades:

**[Sakura]** Mind filling me in now?

**[Madison]** Very funny Sakura. This was your idea, how could you have forgot?

**[Sakura]** You know me well enough to know that it's not hard for me forget.

**[Madison]** Come on Sakura, I know you didn't forget about that double date with those boys we meet the other day.

**[Sakura]** Huh? What boys?

**[Madison]** The ones you were flirting with after we left Xavier and Li.

**[Sakura]** :: She hadn't been herself for a while and quite honestly the past few days were a blur. But she went with her gut and answered: I don't know what you're talking about. But I do know I didn't flirt with any boys. : she rubbed the back of her head: Well I don't think I did anyway.

**[Madison**] :: she laughed a bit :: I was just joking but your face was priceless. I wish you could have seen it.

**[Sakura]** Madison that wasn't funny. But seriously, what's today?

**[Madison]** well today was the days that we were supposed to go talk with Eli via webcam. Did you bring the book with you?

**[Sakura]** No I left it home :: right after she felt Madison pushing her::

Sakura took this as a sign to rush back and get the book from her house. She glides across the newly paved gravel that was laid out the ground. One foot in front of the other and she continuing down so as her speed continued to increase. She waved at Li as she quickly passed him wrapping around the corner. She founded herself at another hill which she scaled quickly and returned to her excelled speed just as quickly. She slowed down when she reached the block of her house. She saw Xavier and gave him a smile and wave before running up her steps on a crazed manner. She pulled her skates of and ran into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. She looked around but couldn't find the book. That's when she noticed that she had a few pieces of clothing on her bed. A bad feeling crept up on her as she exited her bedroom in search of her pops.

**[Sakura]** Um dad, I was wondering if you seen that weird old book that was upstairs in my room.

**[Dad]** If you talking about the one with the lock on it. Yes I did see it. : he continued to wash the dishes:

**[Sakura]** Yeah, that one. Where is it?

**[Dad]** Well, the man you ever planning on selling it too; has it already. He left your money in that envelope on the table.

**[Sakura]** What? what you sold it? This is not good.

She grabbed the envelope her father told her about; tossed it in her bag and out the door she went. She put her skates on rolled down the block." Damn what am I going to do now?" she though as she headed back to the park where her friends were. Her cell phone rang and it was an email from Madison. "My mother needs some help, so I'll meet up with you guys a bit later" read the message. When Sakura got to the park she took a sit on a nearby bench and pulled out the envelope and opened it up.

**[Xavier]** Hey pretty lady. : he gave a genuine smile :

**[Li]** Hey Sakura. : he looked over at Xavier: You have no shame in your game do you?

**[Xavier]** They love me, not much I can do about that. But I didn't see you complaining when they were giving you the same amount of attention.

**[Li]** :: Li blushed slightly :: That's not the same thing… alright maybe I did like the attention but I was doing it on purpose.

Both boys seemed to be getting along well. It was like they forgot the fact that they were fighting over Sakura. But guys get along better anyone; well usually. Xavier pulled his laptop out of his backpack and put it next to Sakura. "You needed to borrow this right" asked Xavier. Sakura nodded as if she wasn't even fazed by their little conversation but honestly I doubt she was even paying them any attention.

**[Li]** Sakura is something wrong?

**[Xavier]** Your right, she does seem a bit out of it?

**[Sakura]** :: she looked at him them, at the letter and folded it up and put it in her pocket :: I'm okay but it doesn't matter if I am or not. I messed up.

**[Li]** Huh? What do you mean it doesn't matter?

**[Sakura]** It's gone. He took it.

**[Xavier]** What's gone?

**[Sakura]** The book of Clow

**[Li]** Book of Clow, What do you mean it's gone? Who took it?

**[Xavier]** I've got a pretty damn good about who it is?

**[Li]** So who?

**[Xavier]** Carter Yoshimura.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. But either way, let me know. (Review)**


	11. Clow Reade

**Sorry, that I took so long to post. But, I hope you enjoy either way. So, I won't waste your time here anymore so on with the story. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptors Sakura

Li Syaoran aka Li Showron

Kinomoto Sakura aka Sakura Avalon

Daidouji Tomoyo aka Madison Taylor

Chapter 16: Clow Reade

**[Li]** Seriously?

**[Xavier]** That's what my guts telling me.

**[Sakura]** It was him. :: pulls out the letter, so they could read it.

Dear Little missy,

Sorry things had to come down to such a deceitful trick. I had all intentions to get what I needed in a

business-like manner. But I was forced into a corner and this is repercussions of you's actions. I mean of your actions. Nevertheless it was still good doing business with you. I have another deal that I would like to make with you. If you're willing to give us a demonstration and we'll pay you twice as

much as we did for the book. So keep that in mind little missy.

Sincerely

Carter Yoshimura.

**[Li]** So what now?

**[Xavier]** That's obvious, get the book back.

[Sakura] How are we going to do that?

**[Li]** Not sure either, but for starters we should track down our thief.

**[Xavier]** I would say the best shot would be the head quarters.

**[Li]** So, where is it?

**[Xavier]** No clue.

**[Sakura]** I think he left a card. :: she pulled out a business card ::

**[Li]** So where is it?

**[Sakura]** Germany

**[Xavier]** Damn, just seemed to go to be true.

**[Li] **Maybe you should run it by Clow Reade.

**[Sakura]** That's a great idea Li.

Sakura booted up Xavier's laptop, Signed into the portal that she was directed to and just waited for the message from Clow Reade aka Eli Moon (Eriol). A few minutes later a window popped up requesting a chat session with an unknown user. Sakura accepted the message and a window opened up. She told Eli about the bad news. And asked him for his help and he answered by telling her it wasn't his place to do so. Only the protector of the cards could do that. The one thing that he did say was for the young lady to beware of her emotional state because that would make all the difference. They spoke a while longer before the transmission ended.

**[Li]** Did he say anything useful?

**[Sakura]** Nothing? But I have this feeling like he knew more then he was willing to tell.

**[Xavier]** So, what did this Clow Weed guy say?

**[Sakura]** He said for me to watch my emotions.

**[Li]** What does that have to do with anything?

**[Sakura]** I don't think he was talking about our thief problem. Something else bigger then this must be in the works.

**[Xavier]** How do you know?

**[Sakura]** Just feels like something's wrong.

**[Li]** Well first things first, We need to get back the book of Clow. We'll deal with everything else when it comes up. .

Madison enters and comes across the look of frustration in all of their eyes.

**[Madison]** Is everything alright?

**[Sakura]** The book of clow was stolen.

**[Li]** And we have no clue how to get it back

**[Madison]** What did Clow Reade say when you asked him?

[**Sakura]** Nothing useful.

**[Xavier]** Maybe, we've just been worried for nothing.

**[Sakura]** That's what I want to believe but I'm not so sure if I can.

**[Li]** I hope you're really over thinking things too.

**[Madison]** Ok, Would someone tell me what's going on?

**[Li]** The book of Clow was stolen.

**[Madison]** What do you mean the book of Clow got stolen?

**[Sakura]** Carter Yoshimura tricked my dad into giving it to him.

**[Madison]** No he couldn't have taken it

**[Xavier]** It had to be him, I mean who else could it have been.

**[Madison]** Look, I have it right here. :: she pulls it out and shows it to the group::

What a twist? The whole entire time they were stressing over what they were going to do and the book was Clow was in safe keeping. So you could image, the level of shock and relieve Sakura and the two boys felt right now. Sakura jumped on Madison practically squeezing the life out of her. All the two boys could do was laugh hysterically.

**[Madison]** Sakura could you please loosen your grip I can breathe. :: muffled in a breathless tone ::

**[Sakura]** Sorry :: she let go of her best friend :: I'm feeling awfully stupid right now. :: she said as she held onto the key of clow that was around her neck ::

**[Madison]** Yeah, well it's a good thing you asked me to hold onto it considering what happen.

**[Sakura]** Well when you put it that way. It doesn't seem as bad. :: rubs the back of her head ::

[Madison] Time to go have some fun.

Sorry I made it so short. But it's almost done and I don't want to spoil anything.

**Nice spin, I hope you like it and if you didn't it doesn't matter. I also know that it was way shorter then you guys and girls are use too but I didn't want to spoil anything. But either way, leave a review telling me what you think. **


	12. Spa Day

I haven't seen card captor Sakura in years. I don't own this anime but I wish I did. For all those who have read my story thank you. I'm sorry about the mix up. I posted the wrong chapter. Thanks to one of my readers I noticed.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Cardcaptors Sakura

Li Syaoran aka Li Showron

Kinomoto Sakura aka Sakura Avalon

Daidouji Tomoyo aka Madison Taylor

Slang Terms

Fronting = mean to lie or be in denial.

Peeping Tom = a man who stares into women's windows for glimpse of their goods.

Chapter 12: Spa Day

The day soon ended and passed as did the next. Surprisingly nothing out of the ordinary happened. And when we finally catch up with our friends, we find Xavier and Li sitting outside a local spa resort. Those two sure get along well, consider their rivals. Maybe both boys forgot just that fast.

**[Li]** Not that it's any of my business but why would you want to come to place like that.

**[Xavier]** Because the girls invited us.

**[Li]** So? I'm only here because you're here. I'd never be catch in place like this

**[Xavier]** Neither would I.

**[Li]** Then why did you come?

**[Xavier]** Son level with me here. Do you think that I was going to really miss the opportunity to hang out with pretty girls?

**[Li]** Yeah but you know that your real intention was to see Sakura in a swim suit

**[Xavier]** Well, now that you mention it. I wouldn't mind seeing that.

**[Li] ** Pervert.

**[Xavier]** Stop frontin'. You know you want to see her too.

**[Li]** : Yeah I guess wouldn't mind seeing that at all.

**[Xavier]** You know I didn't have to come here to see that. I could have a got up close and personal view.

**[Li]** : : he looked at Xavier:

**[Xavier]** : :devilish grin ::

**[Li]** I had no clue that you were that kind of dude. : he shook his shamefully:

**[Xavier]** You didn't know, I got down like that. I'm a pro.

**[Li]** I've lost all respect for you.

**[Xavier]** Why? :: he stopped when he realized that Li though he was peeping tom :: Huh? What the hell? Your obviously misunderstanding something because I'm no peeping tom.

**[Li]** : : deep sigh was let out: Oh good, So what did you meant?

**[Xavier]** I ran into them one day while they were out swimsuit shopping. But I didn't tag along

**[Li]** Why the hell not?

**[Xavier]** Because I wanted to be surprised. :: he laughed :: Just kidding. But I didn't want you complaining about me having too much time with Sakura when she picks me over you. :: obvious sarcasm ::

**[Li]** Haha very funny. :: a slight chuckle slipped out :: What took you two so long? :: Li's attention shifted to the approaching females. ::

"Sakura was late like always and I went to her place to rush her" said Madison. "Well, you two look very lovely" said Xavier "Right Li" he stated after. "Yeah" answered Li who was always focused on being so cool. "Thanks, you two look handsome" replied Madison "To bad for me, looks like I would be attracting any guys with you two around. " Well, you invited us, can't be mad anyone but yourself" responded Li " She was playing around, if these guys are anything like I'm use to dealing with she's not going to have any problem getting invitations. I mean look at her. "Corrected Xavier. "Sakura, very sexy, your outfit suits you well" added in Xavier once more. "You're such a kiss up but yet I envy him in some weird way." Li thought to himself. They walked around the resort and decided to spend sometime in the pool area. They all got in cooling off there over heated bodies. Floated, splashed and pushed each other back into the pool. So I can honestly, say a lot fun was being had. The girls hopped out the pool at headed to the changing area and guys stayed behind.

**[Madison]** Something wrong Sakura?

**[Sakura]** I'm fine. I just can't help but feel like I shouldn't be.

**[Madison]** Well, what are you going do about the Li and Xavier situation. I mean who do you like more?

**[Sakura]** I really wish I didn't have to choose. Xavier is smart, polite, athletic and not to mention hot. I'm amazed by the fact he likes me when he has all of that going on. Li is smart, cute, determined and not to mention we have history. He came back and we had a fairy tale type of experience. If Li didn't come back, I doubt I would have realized that I like Xavier. :: sighs ::

**[Madison]** I really don't know what to tell you. Just do what feels right..I guess

**[Sakura]** My original plan was to reject both of them but things would be even more awkward between us. So the only thing, I can really do is choose.

A huge white bird flew over the two girls and one of it's feather flew backwards and landed by Sakura's feet. The feather transformed into a mini scroll in which Sakura bend down and picked it up. She opened it and two her surprise it was addressed to her.

Dear Sakura,

A few unexpected circumstances have come to pass. So, expect the unexpected. One more life altering test is heading your way, that much we know but don't worry I know you can handle it. Oh yeah, see you soon.

Love,

Kero berous

**Now, how was that chapter? Drop a review and let me know what you think. **


	13. Hanging Out

**What's good my lovely readers. This update is coming your way pretty fast, well not really but it is compared to my track record. Expect some slang terms, sentence fragments and a few curses. Alright, so on with the story. **

Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron

Kinomoto Sakura _aka_ Sakura Avalon

Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor

Chapter 13: Hanging Out

Sakura's constant worrying wasn't for nothing. The fact of the matter is that the situation must be serious if Kero is returning. Sakura and Madison continued to their destination, got dressed and went back to the pool area to meet the boys. Sakura didn't tell Madison what the letter said but the shock on her face was enough to tell her, that it was something big. Madison twitched at though of not knowing but she would deal with it to give her friend slight peace of mind but more importantly time to sort things out. If that was even possible for her at this point and time. "Sakura, Look" said Madison pointing at Xavier and Li who had oddly enough be seen on the basketball with Tory(Touya) and Julian (Yukio). Sakura was speakless, in utter shock; I mean she had one hell of a dilemma on her hand. Her sexy wannabe boo, her childhood crush and her potential childhood boo were all together before her eyes. Damn all that hotness should we illegal. Then fact that sweat was glistening on all three of them wasn't helping at all. She was over Julian but she had to admit he still hot in his own way.

**[Madison]** Sakura are you seeing this. Priceless ::she digs into her bag a pulls out a camera snapping a few shots:: I think I'm starting to like men again:: Madison tells herself ::

**[Sakura] **Yes, I am. :: laughs at the sound of the camera shutter :: Sometimes never ever change.

**[Madison]** I'll make you copies and I won't take no for answer.

Sakura and Madison walked into the court opening as the game continued. Tory jumped up reaching over Li to catch the rebound. Tory went for the lay up but it was block by Li. Li grabbed the rebound and kicked it back out to Xavier but before he could get it Julian stole the ball. Julian took this opportunity to drive the lane and laid it up. Li checked the ball Tory, and played tight defense. Julian caught the pass and took a shot from the three point line; Swoosh. Li checked the ball to Julian and he quickly passed it to Tory. Tory quickly drove to the lane and laided it up. "Game Point" said Tory. Xavier checked the ball to Tory and he passed it to Julian who quickly passed back after Tory go some distance. Tory charged to the basketball, Li jumped in front of her in attempts to keep him from scoring. Tory slowed up and cocked the ball behind his head to keep it from Li. Xavier ran up behind Tory and snatched the ball out of his hand. Li saw Xavier steal the ball and ran out to the three point line. Julian started to run towards Xavier so he quickly passed it behind his back and out to Li. Li caught the pass and went right up talking this crucial shot. "Game Point Up" said Li slightly grinning. Tory checks it up to Li, who saw the opening and tossed a alley hoop to Xavier who dunked it ending the game.

**[Xavier]** Oh my god, Did you see that?

**[Tory]** Someone has a mouth, funny how you haven't done much of anything.

**[Xavier]** Your right but I shut you down a few times.

**[Julian]** ::he lightly laughs and checks the ball:: He got you pretty good.

**[Li]** Nice game fellas :: looks at Xavier :: Nice dunk.

**[Xavier]** Yeah, good game. You're almost as good as Julian over there. As for that dunk, I'm just as surprised as you are that I made it.

**[Tory]** Well, good thing you did make it. Look over there. :: points over to Sakura and Madison ::

Sakura and Madison made their way over to boys; made some small talk. Sakura nervousness was plastered all over her face but to a person that didn't know her well enough they would have just have over looked it. Julian and Tory spilt shortly after leaving Sakura, Madison and the boys alone. Li observed the way Sakura was interacting with Julian and it made him jealous. So, naturally when the left he was happy. But that didn't last very long because he stormed off aggravated with Sakura. Sakura chased after him and when Xavier was going to chase after her, Madison stopped him. "They need to sort whatever it is out. Don't worry, she's stronger then you realized. "Stated Madison.

**[Li]** You might as well turn around. I don't even want to look at you right now.

**[Sakura]** Isn't that a bit unfair, at least tell me what I did wrong.

**[Li]** I excepted the fact that you like pretty boy(Xavier) over there. But now, I find out you like four eyes which isn't the problem. The problem Is that your can't even be fully honest with me.

**[Sakura]** I don't have feelings Julian, at least not anymore. He's just a very good friend. So, you have to believe me when I tell you I'm not hiding anything.

**[Li]** Well from where I was standing, it looked like you were

**[Sakura]** You're just saying that because you're jealous

**[Li]** Me jealous. That's hilarious

**[Sakura]** :: chuckles :: Well, it's flattering, so thank you

**[Li]** Okay, this is getting annoying. So, drop it.

**[Sakura]** Sorry :: rub the back of her head ::

**[Li]** I need to know. Do you really like Xavier more than me? If you do, just tell me. I'll be the bigger man and step off...it

**[Sakura]** Well Li, it's not a matter of who I like more. It's more complicated than that. I mean if It was that simple, I'd know how to handle.

**[Li]** Okay, I guess that leave it at that for now.

The two former teammates sat down and continued to talk. Now let's check in with Xavier and Madison. They were sitting outside the basketball courts waiting for Li and Sakura to return.

**[Madison]** Relax she's okay with Li. He's a perfect gentleman unlike someone else I know.

**[Xavier]** Hey, What's that suppose to mean? I know how to treat a lady.

**[Madison]** I was only kidding. Chill okay. :: she wrapped her arms over his shoulder :: If I can't play around with you who can I.

**[Xavier]** How well do know Sakura?

[Madison] She's a really bad liar, so not much needed to figure out whether or not she's telling the truth.

**[Xavier]** So, is it true. What you told me?

**[Madison]** Is what true?

**[Xavier]** You know, about your crush on Sakura?

**[Madison]** Yeah...I'm afraid it is. But that was years ago.

**[Xavier]** I always knew you liked girls

**[Madison]** Hey. What's that suppose to mean?

**[Xavier]** Nothing but I thinks that's part of the reason we get along so well.

**[Madison]** Then what was the deal with all that flirting?.

**[Xavier]** :: chuckles:: Because it annoyed you and I knew you wouldn't attack me. Just kidding, I had no clue about the fact you like girls. But what I did know was that you weren't like most girls. Look at us now were practically family.

**[Madison]** Family huh? :: she grinned:: I like that. :: hugged his shoulder tighter ::

Li and Sakura had finished their convo by now. Li stood up and help pulled Sakura up onto her feet. Li smiled looking down at Sakura and her small frame. He lifted her hand up to her face pushed a strain of hair behind her ear. Li wanted to caress her face and let her know how he really felt. He wanted to show her how much he loved her but this was one of his flaws; he lacked that ability to show that type of emotion. So they stood in silence and only their eyes spoke. He then moved his hand to her chin and held it up so he could kiss her like he so badly wanted. Lil homie Sakura shut her eyes in bliss, it was obvious she was enjoying it but she pulled away. "Sorry Li, we should get back, their waiting for us" she said "Huh. Did I do something wrong?" Li though as he watched his boo walk quickly away from him. With a smile plaster on his fact he ran to catch up. Hells yeah, he was feeling nice right now.

**[Madison]** Oops, I forgot something in my locker. Be right back. :: she gave Xavier a supporting slap on the back:: Don't mess this up. :: she briskly walks away::

**[Sakura]** Where is Madison going?

**[Xavier]** I don't know. She said she forgot something inside.

**[Sakura]** Oh.

**[Xavier]** :: he could hear the worry in her voice: What's wrong?

**[Sakura]** Nothing

**[Xavier]** :: he grabbed her hand guided her to the sit next to him:: You don't have to tell me but if you need me. I'm here for you.

**[Sakura]** It's not like that. I just... things are complicated and I haven't sorted them out yet.

**[Xavier]** Does it have to do with Li? If it does I think you should talk to him about it.

**[Sakura]** Your right but it also has to do with you too. There's more to it though.

[Xavier] well, just know no matter how you handle the situation, I could never hate you. :: kisses her hand ::

**[Sakura]** she was caught off guard by kiss. She looked at him with total surprise:

**[Xavier]** Don't look at me like that. I told you I only I kiss on the 10th date.

**[Sakura]** Clown. :: she tried to say through her giggle fit::

**[Xavier]** Alright, for you, I'll lower it to seven but not any sooner.

**[Sakura]** :: laughs a little ::

**[Madison]** You two look so cute together. Let me get a picture. Don't try to run that Native American line on me again.

**[Xavier]** I wasn't joking about that. I really do believe they steal a part of you.

**[Sakura]** Come on, just take a picture with me.

**[Xavier]** Alright, since you're begging. :: he said teasing::

**[Sakura]** Shut up and say cheese.

**[Madison]** : :: already having aimed the camera a flash followed cheese. She snapped few shots:: Come on, hot shot. Smile for me.

**[Xavier]** Smile, Ok just once. :: he smiled as he said he would:

All three of them took turns with the camera and when Li showed up he took pictures as well.

**[Sakura]** I haven't had this much fun in a really long time.

**[Madison**] Same here. :: she looked like she was trouble::

**[Sakura]** Something wrong Madison? (Tomoyo)

[**Madison]** I'm fine, just sleepy.

**[Sakura]** Yeah, I kinda am too.

**[Xavier]** So, how are we gonna do this? Doesn't make since for all of us to walk each other home.

**[Madison]** Well then, you walk Sakura home because you live on the same block.

**[Sakura]** Good point.

**[Xavier]** True, I need to go pick up dinner, so I'll walk with Madison home since, I gonna past her house on the way.

**[Li]** Alright, I'll walk Sakura home.

They all walked together for a few blocks, hopped on the train and road it together. When it came time to spilt up they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Li and Sakura reached her house very quickly. But they both sat on the stop of her house and gazed at the stars.

**[Li]** Sakura, I'm sorry.

**[Sakura]** Sorry for what?

**[Li]**For everything, I haven't treated you right. Back then, I was young, jealous and took it out on you when you had no control over the situation.

**[Sakura]** It's okay, really because that all in the past.

**[Li]** I realize that but I just needed to make sure were on the same page. And as for Xavier, he's cool and I can see why you like him.

**[Sakura]** Yeah he is but your special to me also. So, did you have fun today?

**[Li]** Well, it started boring but in the end I did enjoy myself.

**[Sakura]** I'm glad , I was kind of worried. What are you doing friday?

**[Li]** Nothing, as of right now. What's up.

**[Sakura]** Me, Madison, Tory and Julian are going to the country side for the weekend. Julian's grandparents have a summer home out there. Wanna come? :: Sakura phone starts ringing::

**[Li]** Sounds fun. I'm in.

**[Sakura]** That's my dad, I better go inside. Good night. :: she stood up and walked up the stairs.

**[Li]** Good night Sakura. :: he smiled and headed home ::

Now let's check in with X and Madison. They were almost to Madison's house. And Xavier was being the cute clown that he is. And well Madison couldn't help but laugh.

**[Xavier]** Enough of that, you wanna tell me what's bothering you?

**[Madison]** Well, I don't want worry you over nothing. So, don't worry.

**[Xavier]** Well, if you don't want me to worry. Spill

**[Madison]** Well, there is this guy I like. And I'm afraid to tell him how I feel because he's going out with someone that I know. I don't want to be the one to ruin that.

**[Xavier]** Damn, I don't know what to say. But, I'm gonna speak from the heart.

**[Madison]** ::nods::

**Hope you enjoyed this installment. Hit me up and let me know what you think with a review. Makes me feel good and is motivation to get the next chapter out faster. Aight, be on the lookout. ^_^**


	14. Secret

One update after another, isn't that a pleasant surprise. There is also some more Li and Sakura for those of you who are reading this for that purpose. Anyway, on with the story, I'm not going to hold you up any longer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this series

Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron

Kinomoto Sakura _aka _Sakura Avalon

Daidouji Tomoyo _aka _Madison Taylor

Chapter 14: Secret

**[Xavier]** I really don't know what to tell you...Mamas. If I was in your shoes, I'd go for it.

**[Madison]** It's not, that easy. What if it back fires? I don't want both of them to hate me.

**[Xavier]** Well, and then screw them. If he's going to hate you for having feelings for him then he's a loser. if she's truly your friend she will understand. If she's jealous or a little mad, it's okay. But I would let her know your plan before.

**[Madison]** Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.. :: stops in front of the gate surrounding her house:: Good night. :: the gate is buzzed open and as she reached to open it, she was stopped ::

**[Xavier]** Madison, I'll be here if you need me. Don't forget okay? :: he let her go ::

**[Madison]** :: she tensed up :: I won't forget.

**[Xavier]** Do you need me to walk you to the door? Or will you be okay by yourself.

**[Madison] **Nah, I'll be fine. Later :: she walked inside :: 

The following morning Sakura was woken up by some unexpected noise outside her room door. A minute later, Tory (Touya) opened the door and picked his head in.

**[Tory]** I'm going to the store to pick up the stuff for our trip. … Are you okay?

**[Sakura]** Yeah, had the weirdest dream ever..

**[Tory]** Really, what happen?

**[Sakura]** Well,I came out the bathroom and was heading downstairs to say good bye to Dad. Next thing I know, I fell down the steps.

**[Tory]** :: he laughs::

[**Sakura]** It's not funny Tory.

**[Tory]** I hate to break it to you but you really did fall down the steps. I caught you before you hit the ground or your head.

**[Sakura]** No wonder I feel so sore.

**[Tory]** : :snickers a little bit more:: Well, laters :: shut the door ::

Sakura looked down and realized that she fell asleep in her clothes from the day before. She rolled out the bed, if you can even call that rolling. Then grabbed her towel and strolled into the bathroom. After shutting the bathroom door she quickly undressed and hopped into shower. She exits the shower, dried off and got dressed. Casual was the word of the day. She put on a pair of blue jean shorts. A lavender belt that matched her t-shirt which read" I'm not always late, just never earlier." She flopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling pondering what she's been through so far this summer. This has been one of hell of summer. She's the center of a love triangle. On top of that she had some weird ass artifact collector aka mafia man trying to steal the Clow cards and Kero Barao's sudden reappearance. Madison was acting strange really strange, which was the icing of the cake. What the fuck is going on? There were only two more weeks left until to school. Her state of focus was broken by a thumping on the window. She stuck her head out the window and looked down and saw Li.

**[Sakura]** Li. what are you doing here?

**[Li]** That's what I should be asking you.

**[Sakura]** I live here. Why wouldn't I be here?

**[Li]** o...k. We were suppose to meet up at the park and hour and half ago.

**[Sakura]** Oh man, I completely forgot. Just give me five minutes and I'll be down.

She shut the window, grabbed her wallet, keys, clow key, cell phone and her backpack with her roller blades hooked to them. She tossed her bag on her back and walked down the steps. Before she stepped outside, she stepped into her all white Converses. The sunlight blinded her as she shut her house door behind her.

**[Sakura]** I feel so stupid.

**[Li]** You can do that later, let's go :: he started walking :: Not that it's any of my business. But what were you doing?

**[Sakura]** Thinking.

**[Li]** About what?

**[Sakura]** The last few days, things have been a little chaotic.

**[Li]** Well, just don't let it bothered you too much.

**[Sakura]** That's not what's been boring me. It's this dream, I've been having.

**[Li]** I'm all ears.

**[Sakura]** It doesn't make much sense. I'm standing in a dark room. Only light is on me and the surround area is in fog. I summoned fly and used it to get through the fog and on to this platform. I summon windy and clears the fog revealing two spiral pillars. Then I summon jump and that's as far as I got so far. Each night, I get a bit further.

**[Li]** Your right, that is a bit strange but don't worry. There probably nothing to worry about and if it comes time that we have too. I got your back just like before. I do whatever I can to help you.

**[Sakura] **Thanks Li, So what's on the agenda today?

**[Li]** Nothing, I guess we'll, just hang out and figure out something later on.

**[Sakura**] Works for me

**Alright, I know that was really short but it was meant to take up much time. I just needed a bridging point. I hope you enjoyed it but either way review, let me know what you think. ^_^**


	15. Summers End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura or anything related to it but I do own the title and Xavier.

_Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura_ aka_ Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor_

Chapter 15 – Summers End

The days quickly rolled by; Three or four to be more specific. The crew enjoyed the time they spent together and while they did so, something ominous was in the work. Sakura and Madison went country side with Tory and Julian to spend the weekend. Tory also took it upon his self to invited Xavier without informing his sister. But even that surprise was enough to distract her from this scenery. The sun was shining, a nice breeze blew though the tears, birds were chirping, ya know that type of thing. And if, you're wondering, there staying at Julian grandparents cabin. The cabin had a master bed room in which Julian would be staying in. Madison and Sakura can share the room on the main floor which was located all in the back of the house through the kitchen. And Tory or Xavier can take the other room which is located upstairs.

**[Xavier] **I'll take the couch.

**[Tory]** Nah, I'll take the couch, the room is all yours

**[Xavier]** Alright, I'm guessing you think I'm going to try to sneak into the girls room.

**[Tory]** Yeah, you hit it right on the nose.

**[Xavier]** That's not my style; I'm more of a widow type of guy.

**[Tory]** Haha funny, But don't you mean window?

**[Xavier]** Yeah, isn't that what I said? (His Japanese isn't all that great)

**[Tory]** No you said widow.

**[Xavier]** My bad but I wouldn't mind that either. Now that you mentioned it :: Madison slapped him in the back of his head:: Ouch, I was just playing around.

**[Madison]** Yeah, well try be more sensitive next time.

**[Sakura] ** It's fine, Madison. That was pretty funny.

Sakura's feelings being hurt wasn't the only reason Madison slapped him, though that was the main reason. She also slapped him was because she was mad too. And if he was paying more attention he would have picked up on it because Sakura was in lala land; I highly doubt she overheard the whole conversation. 'llI admit using Sakura as an excuse is low but she had to use something to cover up the truth. She couldn't just tell him the reason I slapped you was because you don't know I like you. Shortly after that everyone went their separate ways.

Sakura left her room deciding to go for walk and be one with nature a bit. When she stepped out onto the porch she saw Xavier staring mindlessly out into the sky. She crept up behind him latching her arms around his back and clasping her hands over his eyes.

**[Xavier]** What's up Princess? How can I help you?

**[Sakura]** How did you know it was me? :: she let go and stood next to him.

**[Xavier]** With all that noise you were making it. How couldn't I notice?

**[Sakura]** :: laughs a bit :: Come on, walk with me.

Xavier smiled and walked down the steps before helping Sakura. As they walked no words were exchanged which meant that this was leading to a seriously deep conversation. Sakura stopped in front of a nearby lake taking a seat on top of a toppled over tree. Xavier sat down next to her stare out into the lake.

**[Xavier]** So what's going on? Are you okay?

**[Sakura]** I wish I could answer that but I don't even know. Did you get to talk with Madison?

**[Xavier]** : :: his hearts started pounding :: Nothing happen, What I mean is that she didn't mention anything that seemed weird to me.

**[Sakura]** I don't know either.

**[Xavier]** Well, maybe you should just wait until she's ready to tell you.

**[Sakura]** Yeah, I guess you're right. I wish she'd trust me more.

**[Xavier]** That's not it, she just doesn't want you to worry.

**[Sakura]** Thanks Xavier, you're a good friend. :: she gives a genuine smile and hugs him ::

**[Madison] **Yeah, he really is? :: Madison appears. :: What are you two up too? Oops, sorry for interrupting.

**[Sakura]** ::a light brush creeps on her face, she quickly backs away:: I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back. :: she stands up and jets towards the house ::

Enters awkward silence.

**[Xavier]** Did you straighten things out?

**[Madison]** I decided to not pursue it, I never realized how much they really like each other up until very recently. I don't want to be a happiness wrecker.

Xavier felt a huge weight lifted but not completely. He was happy that she wasn't going to pursue him but he also knew she was hurting. He couldn't accept her feelings but rejecting her would hurt him too. Xavier was snapped out his daze by a unfamiliar sound. When he looked at Madison, tears were streaming down her face. He wiped her tears away and rubbed her face "Don't cry over that dumb mofo because someone even better will come along." said Xavier. He wrap his arm over her should to give her some comfort consider this was partially his fault. "I'm sorry but I don't have heart to turn you away, face to face. I care about you too much to do that. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. if I would have known it was me from the beginning I wouldn't have been coaching you on like that. I'm so fucking stupid. "Xavier told himself, as he rubbed her back. I like Xavier but this might have been on the stupidest things he could have done.

"Xavier" said Madison. He looked down at her in respond and well lets just say that was a bad idea. Madison leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Due to Xavier's shock, he moved backwards and ended up falling off the toppled tree. "I'm so sorry" she Madison but she took off towards the cabin without hesitation. "Madison Madison." is all Xavier could say as he watched her running away. He was in denial he couldn't admit to himself that she liked him. Well, that was before the kiss anyway. Guilt, pain and pure sadness was what he was feeling right now. I mean how would you feel if you found out your best friend had intimate feelings for you. And on top of that you're in love with her best friend who in turn has deep feelings for you. The icing on the cake is the fact that he once had a crush on that very friend. Yes, fucked up much. Xavier headed back to the house.

**[Sakura]** Is everything alright? Did you and Madison have a fight?

**[Xavier]** …yeah,….. something like that.

**[Sakura]** Okay.

He stood on the deck next to Sakura but couldn't bare to look at her. So continue stare away from her. He was ashamed even though he understood that she put the moves on him. And he couldn't help but think this was caused by his occasional flirting. But before Sakura became the apple of his eye he would flirt with Madison a lot. Though it started out, has just a wait to chase away guys that were hitting on her. And eventually, it became somewhat of game between the two friends.

**[Sakura]** Do you want to talk about it

**[Xavier]** No, we just need some space is all. ::he said as he watched Madison walk by without looking at him ::

**[Sakura]** Madison, Are you okay? Were you crying? :: she asked genuinely concerned ::

[Madison] No, Just feeling tried. I'm gonna take a nap, let's talk later on.

From that moment it became obvious that things were going to only get worst.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to drop a review.**


	16. Confession

**Wassup my lovely readers, I'm sorry for taking so long. I though I updated the right chapter back in November and then going back to check it I realized that I uploaded a chapter from one of my other fics. And no one, even bothered to tell. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura or anything related to it but I do own the title and Xavier.

_Li Syaoran _aka_ Li Showron_

_Kinomoto Sakura_ aka_ Sakura Avalon_

_Daidouji Tomoyo _aka_ Madison Taylor_

Chapter 16 – Confession

The rest of the day slowly passed by and the next moved in without Sakura noticing. The awkward atmosphere had subsided somewhat but the tension was still there. Sakura was woken up by her ringing phone. She rolled over and answered her phone. "Hello" said Sakura. But no answer, So she spoke once again but again no answer. She looked at the phone screen and the id said Unknown. "Hello" she said and just before she was about to hang up. "It's almost time" said the voice before the call was disconnected. What? Though Sakura as she blankly stared at the phone. Who was that? And what were they talking about? The idea made her stomach turn. She looked over and saw Madison was still asleep which was a bit unusual but she went back to staring at the ceiling. And to her surprise, her phone rang once again. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller id before answering.

**[Sakura]** Hey Li, Wassup

**[Li]** Not much, did I catch you at a bad time?

**[Sakura]** No, it's fine.

**[Li]** My mother canceled her visit. So, I was hoping that your invitation was still open. Mind if I come for the rest of the trip.

**[Sakura]** I'm okay with it but you should ask Julian first, it's his place

**[Li]** I already spoke with him and he said for me to make sure you were okay with it. So, I'll see you in a few hours.

**[Sakura]** Okay, see you soon. Bye. :: hangs up the phone::

It took Sakura to a few minutes to fully process what she just agreed too. She still hadn't completely sorted out her feelings and now she had to face both young men. Though she could now admit to liking them both, which was a step but even she knew that wasn't enough. And for the third time this morning, her phone ring. But this time it was an email from Xavier. She responded, saying she would meet him in a few minutes. And with that, she got dressed and headed into the bathroom. She quickly showered, got dressed and exited the room quietly. Xavier was waiting outside on the porch in the back of the house. Both agree that they should go somewhere where they could have a bit more privacy which would be by the pond out back.

**[Sakura]** So what did you want to speak to me about?

**[Xavier]** To be honest, I just wanted to see you.

**[Sakura]**:: light brush creep on her face:: Are you feeling any better?

**[Xavier]** I'll be alright. I'm sorry for worrying you.

**[Sakura]** Its okay, would be kind of messed up if I didn't worry. You know? :: placed her hand on his :: What can I do to help?

**[Xavier]** Just stay here with me for a little while…please.

**[Sakura]** I can do that.

**[Xavier]** Sakura, I want to apologize for harassing you for all these years. I figured you come around eventually but I guess, you just don't have those type of feelings for me.

**[Sakura]** It was a bit much at first but after I got to know you. It became flattering.

**[Xavier]** Well, either way I'm still sorry. And.. I want you to know that I love you…. It's okay, if you don't feel the same.

**[Sakura]** I..

**[Xavier]** It's fine, you don't have to answer… just yet. Just know that I'm here for you.

**[Sakura]** I do like you, I like you a lot actually but for me, it's more complicated than that.

**[Xavier]** I just want you to be happy. :: he leaned over and kissed Sakura. To his surprise she didn't reject it but she didn't kiss back either :: I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.

**[Sakura]** Its okay just wasn't expecting that. :: she watched him walk off:: Are you okay?

**[Xavier]** Yeah, I'm just still sleepy. So, let's talk later. :: one of his hands holding ::

Sakura was surprised, Xavier would flirt with her every once in a while but he's never been this straight forward. First his confession and then the kiss. Sakura would be lying to herself, if she said that she didn't enjoy the kiss. But this only made things more difficult for Sakura. And now Li was on his way and she needed to face him as well. Sigh. She was passed the point of denial. But then again, there was never a point where she though she didn't like Li. Over that same period of time, she also realized that she might actually like Xavier. And to her surprise she did. So, that was pretty much settled but just everything else. There was more.

How would she choose which young man's heart she would break? For a while, she really contemplated choosing neither boy but they wouldn't accept. The tension from it wasn't something that she wanted to get use too. Not that I blame her for it. The best way to tackle the situation was the weight the pros and cons both parties. She had had history with Li, they saved the world together. Not only that but he was the first person she crushed on; in her age group anyway. He's smart, respectful, loyal, can tolerate her, because even she could admit she was handful. He's attractive and he could sing, which was plus. Con in choosing him, he's easily frustrated, hostile and lives in China. Not only that but he left her before and only attempted to contact her a handful of times. Who's to say he wouldn't do it again. He doesn't get along with her brother. Then there's Xavier, he's smart, handsome and finds her quirks to be cute. He's fun to be around and was there for her on those days when things got a little rough. She knew he had her best interest at heart. As for cons, he's popular among the female population which could cause problems. Short tempered when pushed and he was too cool with her brother. And if that was enough her best friend was also his best friend. If they has problems, that could strain their relationship. But all in all, either way she went she would be in good hands. Sakura put her thoughts to rest and decided that she deal with this later. Today would be day she'd never forget and she'd make sure of it.

**How it? Let me know what you think? I'll take critics, ideas, likes, dislikes. But in context, you know. And if you have any questions, drop me a line. Currently working on the next chapter, So be on the look out. And Happy New YEar.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello People,

It's been such a long time since I last updated

I wish I had a valid reason for abandoning this story.

Honestly I just got caught up in the day to day,

I'm going to finish editting it and I'll be it out later this week or next week.

- Anyone who's still interesting in the story. Thanks in advanced.


End file.
